Owari No Seraph
by Adm232-7
Summary: They say warriors of legends were merely a construct of fiction. In fiction,these 'Warriors' had surpassed the limits of any other humans and ascended to a power that even rivals a God.Warriors that even had the power to bend the powerful elements to their will, shaping it into a weapon of their choosing. This is the story of their awakening and legends. Human-Immortal Naruto.
1. Awakening

**Beginning**

They, who were forgotten shall rise again...

* * *

><p>They say warriors of legends were merely a construct of fiction. In fiction , these 'Warriors' had surpassed the limits of any other humans and ascended to a power that even rivals a God. Warriors that even had the power to bend the powerful elements to their will, changing it to a weapon of their choosing. Whether these weapons were meant to create, destroy or heal depends on the user. But without a doubt, they were powerful. Their legends were told for generations upon generations. These legends that told of their feats, achievements, failures, struggles, betrayal, and demise.<p>

But they were only that. Legends were only legends and nothing else. No one truly knows about their true story, but one thing is for certain, the legends of their demise...were false. These warriors were basically immortal. They do not age nor do they rest. They can only be sealed. For centuries, they lay and wait for the seal to be weaken. They waited and waited until the first warrior fell into a deep slumber. Another century had passed and the second warrior had also fallen into a deep sleep followed by the third.

After a millennium, the seal had weaken due to a massive clash of power by a war between unknown entities. The seal that guarded the tomb of the first warrior was shattered and he was finally free to roam the earth again.

If he was awake that is...

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

In various places throughout the country of Japan, three ancient tombs were faintly glowing. The first tomb, which bears the crest of a Maelstrom was illuminated by an azure blue flame. The flame, harmless at first began to grow larger and larger until it's fire was spreading everywhere until it suddenly... vanished.

The tomb, now began to show multitude cracks much like that of a spider web until the entire area was suddenly enveloped by a heavy, dense, pressure of energy. This massive power was felt by every spiritually aware being in various dimensions. The tomb was broken... he had now awakened, and he was finally released.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere... (Park)<strong>

He was in all due respect, lost. He who had defeated Gods alongside his brothers was... lost. Unbelievable. One of the three Sacred Warriors, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, was fucking lost. To make things worse he was also naked. He had no idea where he was, or how he even got here. He remembered waking up from that godforsaken place and used his powers to go back to his home. But the place where he used to call home was now a place with a lot of sand. The sand was inside something that had four sides to it, a square to be exact. He had no idea why someone would put sand in this square like thing but he payed it no mind since he was curious about the other contraptions here. He was about to sit on something that looked like an animal that had a metallic coil sticking out of its feet until he was surrounded by humans with blackened wings?

One of the man with the black wings looked like he was talking to him but he didn't understand what they were saying. He was about to leave them, when something soft 'poked' him. It appears that the man had 'poked' him with a spear that seemed to be made of light. The spear of light didn't hurt, but it irked him that someone dared try to do that to him, especially when the place the strange human poked was dangerously close to his ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen Angel POV<strong>

In all honesty, he had no idea why he was following them. Moments ago, every Angel, Devil and Fallen Angel felt an enormous energy originating from Mt. Fuji, only for said power to suddenly be at the park. While the leaders of the Fallen Angels were in the war room, his 'brilliant' friends decided to drag him into their foolish game. The game was simple but dangerous. Capture the source of the power and take it back to Grigori. Little did he know that it was the final game he will ever play.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the park, he was stunned, no, stupefied was the correct word. What he imagined originally was someone with an intimidating figure, but replacing that image was someone who was fucking naked like the day he was born. What the hell is he doing anyway? He thought his friends were pulling his legs until he confronted the man and said.<p>

"Oi, ningen, what are you doing here?" He questioned the naked man.

The human remained oblivious to what he was saying and chose to remain silent.

Angered because he was ignored by a human of all beings, he decided to end the pathetic human before him. When the human turned his back to him, he conjured a spear made of light and threw it at the 'weak' human... only for it to bounce harmlessly off his skin.

**Normal POV**

In a matter of minutes, the park was filled with spears that was made of light. The Fallen Angels in a futile effort tried to pierce the human before them with their spears but ultimately failed. They concluded that the wall of air that surrounded the man was impenetrable and tried to fly away to safety, only for them to fall face first on the pavement of the park. The human was releasing his power into the air, they couldn't move much less breath in the presence of the man.

The man suddenly appeared behind one of the Fallen Angels and held her by the neck. He placed his hand or her head and literally 'yanked' the soul from her body, gaining information and killing her in the process.

"So you guys are Fallen Angels huh? So since you're not human, I guess it won't be a problem if I kill you" said the man with a dangerous voice.

The Fallen Angels hearing the tone of his voice attempted to flee but were quickly grounded again by the pressure of wind that had descended upon them. They could only watch in horror as the man's energy spiked to that of an Ultimate class devil.

**"You who obey my every command and will"** the man said. He suddenly donned the armor befitting that of a Warrior and continued.

**"Pierce Everything Before Me,"**

**"Caladbolg".**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

Hey guys, it's Adam here and today, I present you with another Fanfic. Truthfully I am still quite nervous because this is my second fanfic I've written but I hope it entertained you guys. If you think there's anything wrong with this story feel free to leave a review. I can accept criticism but please don't flame me :3 , and also if you have any advice to give me that would really make my day. Also if there are any mistake in my spelling or grammar, if you would kinly point it out that would be greatly appreciated. Bear in mind that English isn't exactly my first language, it's actually my 2nd . Regarding the other 2 warriors,I'll give you a hint, one of them is from the big three while the other is from a white haired badass character. So ... Yeah that's all I got. I'll make a second chapter for those who are interested but I'm really hesitant about releasing it if this story doesn't go well but we'll see. Oh yeah I forgot, if you guys have any suggestions about Naruto's armor/clothes, whatever he's wearing, please leave a review because I really can't think of anything, but until then, Cya.


	2. Corruption

**Second chapter**

* * *

><p>"This Era, it is very interesting, and complex" pondered Naruto as he was busy 'inspecting' the 'TV'.<p>

He was wearing a dark black tight T-shirt with long sleeves that has a blue flame pattern coming up from the hem of the shirt as well as a black/blue jacket. He was also wearing a necklace made out of a special "crystal gem". The necklace was one of the things that he treasured deeply, reminding him of the special bond he had with his brothers. To seal the deal, he also wore black skinny jeans with black socks and matching trainers.

Where did he even got his clothes you might ask? Well, using his powers, the **Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of All Things) **he copied the design from a fashion advertisement he saw since he was basically naked and in need of clothes.

This 'TV' or so they call it as he viewed it from an electronics shop managed to piqued his interest. After he had 'accidentally' broken a few of them due to pure shock, he finally had a chance to observe one that doesn't have a hole in it courtesy of his fist. He checked the watch that he had "borrowed" from a shop since he couldn't create it due to the fact he didn't know how it even worked.

It was now about 9.00 p.m. Just four hours had passed since he was re-awakened.

After he had dealt with those troublesome Fallen Angels, he had used his powers to read their minds to know more about what had happened to the world. And in turn, killing them in the process.

Apparently, after the sealing of him and his brothers, humanity no longer relied on the use of magic or the elementals, and instead they relied on their wits and brains to survive. With their actions, they shaped the world to what it is today.

But something had greatly bothered him when he tried to connect to the worlds core. Instead of the peaceful energy he always felt, the core felt tainted and rotten. There was something there, corrupting it.

He had half a mind to just go there himself and smite the thing that was responsible for it. But to do that, he had to wait for the awakening of his other brothers to even reach there.

In the end, he decided to just enjoy the night sky at his "home" which was now turned into a sandbox. Sandbox or not it was still his home. He could always sleep in the trees but he wanted to see the stars so he settled in for a bench near his "house". It was peaceful until he had sensed a presence a couple of kilometers away. Six energy signatures to be exact. He contemplated whether or not he should go there or not,but since he was bored, what could possibly go wrong?

"Well, if they appear to be hostile, the energy signature their emitting doesn't seem very high" he thought. If he was honest, they felt downright weak. Out of all the six signatures he felt, only one stood out, but it wasn't anything special. Just somewhat higher than the rest of them.

But if somehow things went south for him, he shouldn't have any problems "dealing" with all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Occult Research Club...expedition?<strong>

"B-b-buchou, save me" cried out a boy with brown hair as he avoided being smashed by a giant axe wielded by a Man/Bull hybrid.

The boy is shown to be wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a blazer, more commonly black, over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, his uniform differs in the fact that he wears a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, and wears blue and white sneakers in place of dress shoes.

"No Issei, if you want to be strong enough to be a high-class devil, you should at least be strong enough to handle a stray devil of this caliber" Said a red haired woman.

Rias is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

She was currently training her pawn, Issei to fight efficiently if he wanted to be a high-class devil.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours Ago<strong>

She along with the rest of her peerage was on their knees struggling to breath. All of them felt it. They were all in this state because of the vast amount of energy that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She had no idea where, or who was emitting this energy but she was grateful that it had subsided... for now.

Following this was the emergence of various stray-devils that had came out of hiding. Their numbers were staggering. She had some idea to what had caused them to show themselves but decided to keep it to herself.

"They must've been attracted to that unknown source of power" stated Kiba.

"Powerful" replied Koneko shakingly. The amount of power that was just released was enough to scare her. Being a half nekoshou, she was the most sensitive one compared to the rest of the other members.

"Well, whatever the thing that released it is gone for now. We need to take care of all the stray-devils that had suddenly appeared. Akeno, you try and contact Sona and inform her of the situation". Commanded Rias

But instead of an answer from her Queen, she was only replied with silence.

"Akeno?" Rias asked hesitantly and turned around to face her Queen.

What they saw... Was a very odd situation. Akeno was sitting on the floor with her knees pushed together slightly and trembling. It took roughly a minute to figure out what was happening to her Queen, but when it finally dawned on Rias to what her Queen was experiencing she said.

"Come on everyone. It's best not to disturb her when she's like this. Let's just leave her to sort it out. I'll summon her to meet up with us when she's done with her... Problems.

"But buchou what's wrong with-" questioned Issei, but before he could finish his question he was interrupted by Rias.

"It's best you don't know Issei. Everyone has their own problems" She said, while glancing at her Queen and best friend.

After they all left, Akeno was still sitting there, trembling with a heavy blush on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

"That was cruel Buchou" cried Issei with tears in his eyes.

"I know it was somewhat harsh for you Issei, but out of all the members of my peerage, your the only one with the least battle experience. So you need to train up or you'll never be a high-class Devil" Rias stated in a matter of fact tone. Seeing a dejected look on his face, she added "or achieve your goal of being a harem king"

Now that, managed to lift his spirits up.

"Hai buchou, I'll be the strongest devil the underworld will ever seen" he said with fire in his eyes... Accompanied by perverted giggling.

To be honest, even she didn't want to endanger one of her peerage members, but since Akeno was still in a... State where she deemed her not fit for fighting, she had no choice. Right now they were on their way to the final destination .An abandoned warehouse where there was a lot of energy signatures. She could sense four? or five? energy signatures. The numbers didn't worried her but she could sense a middle-class devil signature there. That one is going to be a problem but nothing she couldn't handle.

They were about to enter the warehouse until... Something stopped them.

No, to be more accurate, they couldn't even move much less breath.

The massive amount of power had came back with full force, stronger than ever,and it was suffocating them.

Little did they know that they were about to enter a lion's den.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

Well the second chapter is out. It's not very exciting yet but It'll eventually get there. I don't know if it's good or bad but be sure to tell me in your review. Next chapter we will see the fight? Against Naruto and the Devils. Special thanks to Pelipz for the suggestions of Naruto's clothing. I changed it a little so I hope you don't mind. Also thank you Kinunatzs for giving me the power scaling of Issei and Naruto plus a couple of other info for reference. Pravda93 also helped me out with Naruto's armor so thanks a bunch. Also thank you for the people who made my story a Favorite, Followed and especially those who reviewed my story, you guys just made my day much more brighter. Well that's all for now, as I said before, if there is anything wrong with my story, grammatical errors or whatnot, don't be shy to tell me your opinions. If it's good I'm happy, if It's bad I'll be sure to improve it but that's all for now. Until next time.


	3. Darkness

Third Chapter : Darkness

* * *

><p>"Move" commanded Naruto with a dangerous voice..<p>

"Not until you tell us what you are" retorted Rias to the unknown stranger before her, struggling to stand up.

She was playing a dangerous game and she knew it. The man before her was powerful, very powerful. The chances of him killing her as well as her peerage was very high. The fight they just had with him proved it.

No, calling it a fight would be unjust. It was a one-sided slaughter. He was fast. Not even Kiba could touch him. He tanked her Power of Destruction like they were nothing more than mere pebbles, knocked out Issei and severely outclassed Koneko in hand to hand combat.

"I am a human. Now move" answered Naruto as he twirled his weapon, **Caladbolg** and leaned it on his shoulder.

If it was possible he didn't want to kill the group in front of him. They didn't pose a threat to him so killing them would be a waste. They had potential, but lack experience. In a few more years they would be powerful, but at their current level, it wasn't enough to even scratch him. Even if the red head did have "t**hat**" power, she couldn't control it. He only wanted to go to his "home" and relax. But if they still insists on getting in his way, he might have to consider breaking a few of their bones or two.

Even when he had answered her question, she refused to budge. "What's wrong with her anyway?" thought Naruto curiously. This was not the time and place to be chatting. He preferred an environment that was more clean, and not destroyed.

"Move, or else I'll make you" threatened Naruto as he tightened his grip on his weapon. He was getting impatient with the girl before him.

"How did it even come to this" thought Rias as the man in front of her was drawing closer. His power levels were rising again. She couldn't handle the pressure he was emitting and passed out due to fatigue.

The last thing she heard was some sort of metal clanking as he drew near.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Moments Ago (Naruto's POV)<strong>

Pathetic. No, these guys were beyond pathetic. For all of their boasting, they didn't put up much of a fight. Not even the one that had the most energy out of them proved to be a challenge.

The fight between him and these so called Devils wasn't that exciting. After he had enough of hearing them spouting nonsense, he decided to just end them and leave. Using his mastery over the wind element, he commanded it to do his bidding. It only took him a moment to butcher all of them. Strangely enough, after he killed them, some sort of red objects were left behind from their corpse. He didn't know what they were so he took one and crushed it. A small burst of energy had escaped from the thing but nothing else happened. "Interesting" he thought.

He was about to leave with the rest of those things in hand until something had almost struck him. Something that he knew all too well.

Because of it, they were shunned. Because of it, they were betrayed. Because of it, **she** was gone. The one they all hold dear.

The power that him, as well as the other Warriors had failed to seal. The **Accursed Power of Destruction**.

With a swift movement, he quickly appeared behind his attacker, and held her by the neck. Attempting to interrogate her using one of his special abilities. Angered by the thought that the powers they had sealed was in the girl's possession. But his thoughts were interrupted when he had to avoid a sword aimed for his neck. The sword was wielded by a boy with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye.

The boy continued to try and slash him but it proved futile as he avoided every swing. He could've ended their fight the instant the boy entered his kill range but thought against it. Even though he was slightly angered by the girl, he had to admit the boy's skill with the sword was good. Back in his era, nobody had dared challenged them because of the skills and powers they possess. But to think that the boy in front of him had the balls to point his sword at him. That just earned his respect, if only slightly.

The boy tried to aim for his neck again but he stopped it with one of his finger, before destroying it into a million pieces.

"You're fast boy, and your skills with the sword are praiseworthy, but not enough. Show me more!" he taunted.

The boy conjured another sword out of thin air and their battle continued. It wasn't much of a battle in his mind since he was just avoiding the boy's slashes, but it was amusing to him.

This continued for a while until the fight was joined by a small girl with white hair and hazel eyes. At first glance, he thought of ignoring her, but quickly changed his mind when he caught one of her punches with the palm of his hand. The amount of force behind her punches was enough to shock him for a few seconds. He lifted her up, bringing her to his eye level before he merely tossed her aside gently.

They boy suddenly appeared behind him, but before he could do anything, Naruto grabbed him by the head, kneed him in the stomach with as much force as he could without killing him and threw the boy at an empty crate at the end of the warehouse, effectively knocking him out.

"Koneko, get away from him," Commanded Rias as she compressed a large amount of demonic energy and her Power of Destruction. "I'm going to take him out in one shot!."

Koneko who was surprised with the amount of care he tossed her, could only nodded dumbly at her King's order.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" said Naruto as he suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Wha-?" cried out Rias as she unintentionally released her power at point blank range at his chest.

Because of the large amount of power that was released by her, vast amounts of dust and debris were kicked up, limiting her field of vision as well as the man she was fighting.

"There" said Rias, as she was breathing heavily, "Nothing could survive that blast"

Suddenly, Rias as well as her other peerage members were forced to their knees by an invisible pressure. It was the same energy, and they had just discovered the source.

"**You Who Obey My Every Command and Will," **

A voice was heard. The dust and debris were suddenly converging at one spot.

"**Pierce Everything Before Me,"**

The invisible pressure was now suffocating them, depriving their lungs of oxygen.

"**Caladbolg"**

And with that single sentence, a ring of explosions radiated from the source of the power in three waves.

A hand suddenly emerged out of the dust and debris, and with a swift movement swiped to the side clearing it from the air that was obscuring their vision. They could finally see the visage of the man before them.

His appearance had now change. The colors of his eyes had changed from blue to red with slit like pupils. He was wearing some sort of armor which gives the resemblance of a hunter . He now wielded a blue lance with intricate designs on them. **( If you guys don't know how to visualize his armor, search up Lancer from Fate/Prototype, not the one with the blue full-body tights and the lance his wielding has the same appearance as Gae Bolg but it's color is blue)**

"Hmm... It appears that your powers are the same as hers but not as powerful. If that is the full extent of it, than there is nothing for me to worry about." said Naruto

He was about to leave when someone with short brown hair and light brown eyes lunged at him. He avoided it and slammed the kid with the blunt edge of **Caladbolg**, followed by a kick to the face that sent him skidding across the ground.

Even though he did that, the kid refused to back down and kept coming back at him, again and again. He decided that he had enough and pierced the kid's left leg with his lance, immobilizing him. Even though the kid's screams echoed in the air, it slowly died out as the kid was knocked unconscious. He didn't flinch nor did he showed any signs of regret.

He noticed the white haired girl was running towards him but quickly binded her with a flick of his wrist. From out of nowhere, chains with a blue ethereal glow constricted Koneko's movements, rooting her to the ground and quickly draining her energy until she passed out.

Now there was only one more person, and she was blocking his way to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

Weeks had passed by and the news of her disappearance was still in the air. The unknown man had taken Rias to a place beyond their knowledge. After their fight with him, Akeno had quickly gone to the warehouse only to find everyone passed out and sporting multiple bruises. She was checking on everyone until she realized her King was not there. She quickly tried to contact Rias via a communication spell but something was blocking it. With a heavy heart she transported everyone back to the Occult Research Club and quickly contacted her brother, Sirzechs Lucifer and informed him of the situation.

The next day, some people would call it Hell on earth. The sky was painted red akin to blood. Thousands upon thousands of devils had descended to Earth. Their mission, locate and secure the Heir to the Gremory Family unharmed. After he was briefed of the situation by his little sister's Queen, Sirzechs had ordered every one of his peerage members as well as all of the devils under his command to find her. Every devil of every rank had obeyed the orders of the Satan Lucifer and quickly marched to earth. Gone was the laid back attitude of Sirzechs and in his place was a commander. They checked every nook and cranny they could find but there wasn't any signs of her.

The search had gone for weeks and they were still searching. Be it a clue, a hint, or anything that could lead them to Rias but their attempts at finding her proved to be fruitless. They had some complications while searching for her. The Angels, Fallen or otherwise had thought that the Devil Faction was waging another war but it was soon cleared up by a meeting between the leaders. Sirzechs had informed them that he was the one mobilizing the Devils to search for his little sister who had gone missing and plead to the other factions to not interfere, not under the name of Sirzechs Gremory, but as his tittle, Sirzechs Lucifer.

Azazel, as well as Michael had agreed to Sirzechs terms and allowed him to mobilize his battalion of Devils under the condition that he does not interfere with any human life or wage war with any other Factions. Sirzechs agreed and quickly continued his search for Rias. Azazel and Michael had offered their help to find his sister but he politely declined with the excuse that the presence of any Fallen Angels or Angels would cause distrusts between them and his army, that will eventually lead to Pandemonium.

"Wherever you are, I hope you're safe, Rias" hopefully thought Sirzechs as he continued giving orders to his army.

But as he was trying to sense for anything in the area, something caught his attention for a split second. He didn't know who or where, but it was there. The energy that he felt was dangerous and ancient. He contemplated whether he should go investigate it but decided against it.

"Whatever that thing was, it's gone for now". Said Sirzechs as he moved forward with his battalion.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuoh Academy (Night)<strong>

On top of the highest building of Kuoh Academy, a lone dark figure was seen standing there. Shrouded by darkness, the only thing that you could make out was the color of his hair which was white and his eyes which were both red with a black sclera. He observed the creatures they call devils with an impassive face. He could sense their energy signatures. Some were high, while some were low, but the one that stood out the most was a man with red hair. There was something about his energy signature that reminded him of **her**, and he didn't like that.

That power was sealed by them and it was meant to be sealed for eternity. He just hoped it was only a coincidence, but if not, then he had to deal with it personally.

But before that, he was curious as to why Naruto would do something like this. He did notice that Naruto was hiding something behind his aura when he re-awakened him but he didn't know what it was.

"Well whatever, since you re-awakened me, I guess I could help you out" he said impassively and chanted.

"**Those Who Have Passed On Shall Rise Again".**

The entire region was blanketed by an enormous pressure felt by every spiritual being.

"**Send Them Back To Their Graves As I Decree"**

Every devil was on their knees struggling to breath. The only one not affected by it was Sirzechs, but he was hunching and sweating.

"**Thanatos"**

The country of Japan was engulfed in complete darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

Hey guys, the third chapter is done. As requested, this chapter is longer than the first two chapters by about a thousand words, give or take. So I hope you're happy with the story so far. The fights scene was a bit hard for me to do so I had to re-watch Highschool DxD and other animes to get an idea of it. It might not be that good in my eyes but who knows?. Some of you might like it, some of you might hate it or just didn't care but I'm happy nonetheless.

The second Warrior is re-awakened but I'm not going to tell you his name yet because it's so obvious who he is. Props for those who knows it and for those who don't, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter in a couple of days. The armor Naruto is wearing was suggested by a reader, his name is in the previous Authors Note in the previous chapter.

I've gotten a lot of reviews by the readers to make each chapter longer so it might take a few days to release it. It all depends on my ideas and how I'm going to convey it in writing. So I'm assuming there will be a 2-4 gaps between each released chapters or I might even be done and release it in a day if I feel like it.

But anyways, thanks for reading, the next chapter will showcase what happened to Rias and Naruto. As always, if there are any grammatical error, please let me know, thank you for all of the positive reviews and Till next time.


	4. Important Notice

**Authors Note**

* * *

><p>Hey guys, Adam here and I'm here to inform you guys that there will be no new chapters for a while.<p>

Rest assured that I am not dropping this story but, things happened... And I'm in the hospital right now with a broken arm and leg.

I was recently involved in a car accident with some friends on the 5th of November at midnight? and I was unconscious for a whole day. I hit my head really hard on something and I'm just glad that I'm alive and that nobody had died. Just some broken bones and bruises. It was no one's fault since it was raining cats and dogs at the time and a driver on the opposite road lost control of his car.

The doctor said that it'll take a few weeks or a month for it to heal, so it's kinda hard for me to write any chapters with one hand, especially if it's more than 1000 words.

For all of the people who got my PM for their review on the 6th of November. That was not me, but my little brother. The way we write is almost the same because I was the one who thought him English, and he knows how to replicate the style of my writing.

He knows every bit of detail of my story so he logged into my account and read the reviews that I had not yet responded and decided to reply it for me.

Right now, my friend Haikal is writing this for me. He is also one of my friends who was involved in the accident but he was sitting in the backseat so he only got a few bruises. He's not that good at English so I'll be checking if there's any mistake. Forgive him and me if there is one.

For the upcoming chapters, my little brother offered me his help to write it, but, it'll take a while since I'm still stuck at the hospital and he can't be here all the time.

Sadly, I can't reply to any of you just yet but I'll just reply to the previous reviews that I had read and the one's my brother did not reply.

No, Naruto is not a Campione and I am aiming for Naruto and co. to be broken.

So that's all I wanted to say, so until next time.


	5. Emotions

**Please read the Authors Note at the end of this chapter. I have something important that I want to ask of you, the readers. PS- I know that this chap is shorter compared to the previous chap but I just want to say fuck it, I'm ending it if I found a good stop point in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Rias and Naruto <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rias's POV<strong>

As I wake up, I force open my eyes breaking through what the sandman has deposited from the night before.

"_Wait,... Night?_" thought Rias as she tried to remember about what had transpired yesterday. As far as she'd remembered, she didn't go to sleep last night since she was still wearing her school clothes. She preferred sleeping in the nude.

"And where am I any-" She couldn't finish her sentence as she finally remembered. They had foolishly challenged the man thinking that they could win. The man had brutally defeated them.

"_My peerage!_" thought Rias frantically as she tried to find the presence of her other friends, but they were nowhere in sight, nor could she sense them.

She tried to stand up but her legs for some reason felt like it weighed a ton. As she scanned the cave? she was in, her eyes landed on the silhouette of a man.

The man that had single-handedly crushed them.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

It had been a day since his fight with those kids. He was leaning on a large rock at the entrance of the cave that he had found. The cave wasn't that comfortable but at least it was something.

He was gazing out at the horizon of the Sun when he sensed the energy signature of the girl that he took along with him was rising.

"If you're thinking about attacking me, then it's useless." Said Naruto nonchalantly, as he was still gazing at the beautiful horizon before him.

"Well, it's not like you could anyway."

"Where am I? and what did you do to me!" questioned the girl furiously as she tried and failed to stand up. She was panicking. For some reason, she couldn't call out her power. It was there, she could feel it, but it felt like something was blocking it.

"It is rather arrogant of you to make such demands considering your situation." Retorted Naruto as his eyes turned red with slit like pupils, glaring at his 'hostage' , before it returned to it's original colour.

"People these days" sighed Naruto. "Well, to answer your question, we're in a cave that I found. As to what I did to you, I made you mine"

"..."

"Wha-?" was the only word she uttered before she was cut of by Naruto.

"You're mine now. What part of it did you not understand?"

What the man said had infuriated her.

"I am Rias Gremory. Heir to the Gremory Family of the 72 Pillars. I am not someone's personal belonging and I demand that you return me at once" said Rias haughtily.

A pregnant silence was in the air for a few minutes.

"_Never in my life did I ever had the urge to smack myself in the head. Unbelievable!" _thought Naruto as he listened in annoyance at her declaration. Naruto maintaining his composure, lightly folded his arms with a slight look of annoyance on his face. "So just because you are the heir to some noble family, did you honestly expect that I would release you and all of this would be over.

"Well, it's not like I-"

Naruto however quickly cut her off. "Since you've introduced yourself, I might as well do the same. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and right now, your life is in my hands...In fact!"

In a split second, the boulder that was beside Rias was cut in half, as well as several strands of her red hair. This action merited a look of shock from Rias, while Naruto merely looked at her with a dead gaze

"Why don't I kill you right now? Just another heiress, of another noble family. I doubt you'll be remembered for very long."

Rias could only look down at the ground dejectedly as she was powerless to stop the man before her.

"Raise your head. Since you represent me now, I will not allow you to appear weak before your enemies, even if your enemy is myself" said Naruto. Maybe he had been a little too harsh on her? No,even if he did, the girl needed to know her place. She was too arrogant and only relied on her status as an heir to a noble family to assert her dominance, both of which means nothing to him. What good is an heir to a family if they are dead. If she didn't have the power to back up her threat, then against someone like him, she would die a meaningless death.

"Stand up, we're moving" said Naruto as he turned his back to her and began weaving signs with his hands before he stopped as Rias responded to his commands.

"I'm not coming with you" said Rias while her eyes were shadowed by her hair.

"What did you say?" asked Naruto as his eyes changed to a red color with slit-like pupils.

"I'm not coming with you!" answered Rias with a hopeless tone.

Naruto's energy spiked as he stared at the girl before him as he summoned his weapon **Caladbolg **and pointed it at her. "You have no choice!" he said with a dangerous voice.

"..."

Few minutes had passed by as Naruto stared at her. The air was tense between the two, as if a single drop of a needle would detonate a bomb. The sky had darkened. A thunder was heard in the background, as the pitter-patter of the rain was heard.

"Why?" asked Rias as a drop of water landed on the cave floor. "Why are you doing this..." she continued as another drop of water dripped down her face. "Why did you take me?!". Her voice began to rise as she attempted to stand up.

"Why? Why!? WHY!?" screamed Rias, tears were now streaming down her face as she slumped her body against the wall, crying. At that time, years upon years of stress that was held by her, was finally released. The responsibility she had to carry as an heir to her family, the responsibility she had to her peerage, her forced engagement to Riser Phenex, the man that had kidnapped her, everything just exploded as she took out her anger at him.

Naruto, stunned to what he had saw, could only stare at her because of her outburst. Deciding that he couldn't watch her any longer, he twirled his weapon **Caladbolg** a couple of times before stabbing it into the ground as a slight shockwave of energy was released, scaring the animals around the area, but it went unnoticed by the girl.

He suddenly appeared before her, ready to end it.

* * *

><p><strong>Rias POV<strong>

Rias who was still sobbing by the ground, could only accept her fate as the man was going to kill her. She knew that it was a stupid idea to defy him, much less scream at him but she didn't care. She was tired, she was powerless, and last of all, she was weak. The man had hit a nail on the head when he said it. She knew that without her powers, she was nothing. Without her status as an heir, she was nothing. She was only lucky to be born into the Gremory Family. The only thing that she had was her face, but that meant nothing in the Underworld. She must've been an eyesore for the man, crying before her enemy.

She cried and cried until she noticed that the man was suddenly before her.

He was kneeling now, their faces only inches apart. She was about to slap his face until...

He did something that she hadn't expect a man, much less her enemy would do.

He embraced her.

On that day, she cried until the next morning...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

This is somewhat of a special chapter. But before I announce the important news, I need you guys to read what I am about to type very seriously.

Today, or yesterday depending on when I release this chapter, I met an old man in the hospital. He was very nice and I was quite fond of him. We talked and talked for what felt like hours and the topic suddenly changed into stories. I was surprised to learn from the man that he was also an author of a book that was published somewhere around 1964. He said he wanted to read the story that I had written since he was curious to what "kids" nowadays are interested in. I was a bit reluctant at first but I showed him anyway since he told me that his time was short. When I asked him what he meant by that, he said it was nothing for me to worry about. After he had read it, it was no surprise that he told me that he did not understand anything that I had written.

Even if he didn't understand, I asked him to what he thought about my story. He replied saying "Isn't this your story? Why do you care about my opinions? " as if he was testing me. It was something like that but I can't really remember. I told him that at first I did wrote the story for my amusement but I started writing the story for the readers later on, and then he asked me. "Then why don't you ask your readers? If you wrote it for their sake, why don't you ask them for their ideas, opinions, suggestions and change the story accordingly to it, you certainly don't need an old man to tell you that now would you?". I was completely caught of guard by his question and didn't know what to answer him.

Sadly,he never got an answer because a nurse came in the room and informed us that our time was up since the old man was to be transferred to another room for an operation. Before they left, I asked the nurse why was the man hospitalized since he looked somewhat healthy to me. To my shock, she told me that the man was diagnosed with cancer for some time now and his time in this world was about to end. The only living relative he has is his son, but they rarely meet. I was about to ask other questions but the nurse walked out of the room with the old man before I was able to.

I thought long and hard to what the old man had said to me and I'm following his advice or question? depending on how you view it. I'm asking you, my readers to what you want with this story. Why you are unsatisfied with it, why you like it, what it's lacking and how to improve it. Yes, while I do have my own plans for my story, I also want the readers to be in it, whether it be as small as pointing out my mistakes to something big like changing the characters personality. I won't guarantee that I will be taking ALL of your ideas, bla bla bla etc, but I will try to change my story accordingly to it.

Finally, I just want to say thank you to every one of my readers who wished me well in their reviews and for their understanding. I know that this chapter isn't that good, or even bad to some of you but I still want to hear/read your thoughts/comments about it. After the accident, I'm having a really hard time thinking on anything for some reason. That is one of the reason on why I'm asking you guys for your help/advice. Plus, it felt right ending the chapter like that.

Anyway, that's all I have to say, after reading some of your reviews for this chapter when I release it, I will be changing things. So until then, Cya.


	6. Past

**Chapter 4: Past**

* * *

><p><strong>Second week with Naruto<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

It's been a week now since he took the girl, Rias as he called her now. Since her outburst at the cave, she hadn't uttered a single word as they went on their journey. She was... lifeless if he had to describe her now, well in his eyes she was.

Even when she was exhausted, hungry, thirsty and more, she didn't complain and followed his orders obediently. It was only through the link between them that he deemed it necessary for her to rest. He had learned that the hard way when she suddenly fainted due to lack of nutritions and illness.

Whether she wanted to or not, he had already explained it to to her that she is now 'soul bound' to him thanks to his chains. The chains were his version of the chains of Enkidu. Instead of an indestructible chain that is capable of restraining a demigod and it's physical body, it chains part of the users soul to the victim, establishing an unbreakable link between them.. Through it, he could sense every one of her emotions, and her state of mind.

When she was tired, he had to find them a place for her to rest while he protected her .

When she was hungry, he hunted the food and cooked it for her to eat while he merely watched.

When she was thirsty, he had to search far and wide for a source of water for her to drink.

When she was ill or injured, he had to concentrate on his powers to heal her, which was not an easy task, even for him. His powers were meant to destroy, not to heal.

Right now, he was in a forest, searching for food. He could feel it. She was hungry. He was about to go search elsewhere until...

"_Mooo..." _

He heard it. It was faint, but he heard it. Using his powers, he dashed towards the sound, seeking for his prey with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Rias<strong>

"..."

A sigh of relief was heard in the far corners of the cave. The man, Naruto as he called himself was finally gone.

"_Probably gone to find some food"_ she thought.

It's been roughly a week now since she had last spoken to anyone. She wouldn't dare talk to him ever since her... humiliating outburst.

To her surprise, Naruto was actually somewhat nice to her for some reason. Even though she tried her best to ignore him, he simple didn't care or just didn't notice. She remembered the first time he showed concern for her. At that time, they were travelling, she had a high fever and hadn't eaten or drank any water for 2 days.

Naruto suddenly disappeared and left her somewhere in a makeshift cabin. She thought that he had left her for dead until he came back with a jug of water, some raw meat, a potato and a... chicken?

She didn't know how but he somehow managed to cook chicken soup. Even when she was sick she refused to eat it even though she was drooling at that point.

On that day, she was reminded on how dangerous the man before her was.

He grabbed her face and forcefully shoved the spoon down her throat. She also learned something about him because this. He couldn't cook. The soup tasted horrible, but she could see something about him had changed. He was looking at her... Like he was expecting something. After sometime had passed without her saying anything, he tried to shove the spoon into her mouth again...

Lets just say that it was a day that both individuals would try to not remember, especially for Naruto since he now had a bite mark on his hand.

A few days had passed since then and she was in a cave... again. With nothing to do, she was about to lie down until...

A cry of an animal was heard in the deepest corners of the cave, as well as a massive amount of energy. It was familiar, almost like...

"_Chakra?!"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Naruto<strong>

"_Hmmmm... Cows. Interesting. They do nothing all day except for eating grass. I wonder what was the original purpose of these cows are?"_ thought Naruto as he positioned his lance to strike them down. The most powerful weapon he had in his arsenal, **Caladbolg, **was used to hunt animals of all beings. He could just imagine the disapproving looks he would get from his other brothers.

The beings known as cows were in his kill range. Especially the fat and dumb looking one. Unlike the other cows, he was eating alone and not in a group. Whenever other cows would try and approach the fat cow, he simply "moo'ed" them away. That cows meat would last them for days if he rationed them well. The cow was getting closer.. and closer

He gripped his spear, sweat was covering his forehead now.

With a smirk, he threw the spear, aiming for the cows head. The spear soared through the wind as it was approaching it's target.

"_Come om..come on..." _prayed Naruto as he watched. The spear was inches away from the cow's head.

Until... It missed it's intended target and was planted firmly into the ground.

The fat cow somehow had sensed the danger and twisted it's body, moments away as the spear came flying into it's vision. The cow searched the area for it's hunter and saw a human in a bush. With a smug look on it's face, it continued to eat the grass as it pointed it's ass to the human.

"_That fucking cow!"_

With a flick of his wrist, Naruto sumoned his weapon, and was prepared to engage the cow in close combat until...

Foreign feelings invaded his mind. He could sense fear, and dread. Few minutes had passed as he pondered on why he was feeling that way.

"_Was it the cow?!" _thought Naruto as he glanced at the fat cow again.

He continued observing the cow until he realized something.

Those feelings... it wasn't his. He was unable to experience such things. _"But then what was..." _he couldn't finish his thought as his eyes widened.

"_Rias!"_

With a simple tug on his powers, he felt the chain connecting them manifesting itself and grabbed it. Through the chain, he could instantly teleport himself to where she is.

But when he appeared inside the cave, the only thing he could see was blood. It was everywhere.

As he looked further inside, he saw Rias. She was on the ground, a pool of her own blood surrounding her body, as well as bite marks. He could sense that she was still alive, but only barely. He needed to take care of her fast or else she'll die. But the only thing preventing him from doing that... was the white wolf-like beast guarding her body . The wolf-like beast was taller and bigger than him, but the thing that caught his attention was it's teeth, that was drenched in blood.

"_A youkai of some sort? _Thought Naruto as he summoned his weapon, his eyes shifting from blue to red with slit-like pupils. Even if it was a Youkai, the beast contained a ridiculous amount of chakra. He didn't know what it's origin was, but because it dared to attack something that was his, the beast shall pay with it's own blood.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The cave was deathly silent as the man and beast stared against each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

For a few minutes this continued.. until the beast lunged forward, ready to sink it's teeth into the man's flesh, but it proved futile as chains with a blue ethereal glow suddenly manifested out of thin air and wrapped itself around the beast, immobilizing it. The beast struggled against the grip of the chains, but every time it did, the chains constricted itself even tighter, suffocating it. It was about to chew through it until...

A blue lance pierced it's stomach.

With a howl, the beast cried in agony as it fell to the ground, watching helplessly as the man drew near.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

Naruto looked at the beast who had dared attacked one of his belongings with an impassive face. He yanked his lance from out of the beast's stomach as it let out a gut-wrenching scream, but it fell on deaf ears as Naruto stabbed the beast again and again. Like Rias, the beast's blood was all over the cave. On the ground, on the cave roof, and on the walls, blood was everywhere as Naruto stabbed the beast without mercy. With every stab, the scream of the beast was heard until it was nothing more than a bloody mess.

But it was still alive, Like Rias, it was still alive, but barely.

"An eye for an eye, huh?"

As Naruto stabbed the beast for the last time, he spared a glance toward Rias and quickly went to her. Using his power, he concentrated it to heal her. A blue ethereal glow covered his hands as he positioned it on top of her chests as her wounds healed.

It was his fault that she was like this anyway. He was too late to stop the beast, but that was because of his carelessness. Maybe he should remove the bindings on her powers after this. Even with her **Power of Destruction** he doubt that she would've killed the beast. While it is true that he dealt with the it easily, it was still dangerous to those who do not possess a large amount of energy or someone who is stupid in general.

"But you're definitely something. To withstood the stabbings of my weapon, **Caladbolg, **even if I was not serious, is no small feat." praised Naruto as he glanced at the beast "Countless men have died by just having a scratch of it. But not you. You have a very resilient body. I wonder..."

Countless chains appeared and wrapped the body of the beast, leaving nothing in sight.

**"From this day on"**

The chains started glowing intensely as the area was blanketed by an enormous invisible pressure.

**"You're mine"**

The chains glow changed from blue to black as it shattered into a million pieces.

**"Now awaken"**

The beast is now reincarnated.

**"Byakuei!"**

As it serves it's new master.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Week Later<strong>

"Naruto, where are we going?" asked Rias as she observed her surroundings... Which was mostly clouds.

"We're going to visit an old friend of mine" replied Naruto as he gazed at the passing clouds..

Right now they were on their way to the tomb of the second warrior via Byakuei. It was an interesting development really. Who knew Byakuei could fly much less carry people on him. He didn't. After the sealing, Byakuei had undergone a drastic change. Gone was the wolf-like beast that was in the cave and in it's place was a dragon-like inugami with chains wrapped around it. That is also flying/floating.

Unlike other youkais, Byakuei did not have the ability to speak. At first, he thought that Byakuei was still traumatized by their fight. It was either that or Byakuei was extremely shy, but after a while, it seemed that Byakuei did not possess any memories of it's past

His relationship with Rias was improving, but only slightly. She was talking now, but he could sense that she was still afraid of him. Apparently, after his fight with Byakuei, they had to underwent a very awkward situation, well, for Rias it was. Byakuei's saliva was highly poisonous and she could have died if he hadn't noticed. He literally had to force her to stay down as he tried to "suck" the poison out of her body. **( I'll leave that to you imagination) **

After that incident, Rias looked much more healthier and cheery compared to how she used to. She has also warmed up to Byakuei even though it tried to kill her once.

It took a lot of his patience to explain to her that Byakuei is now harmless as long as he ordered it to. He also told her that Byakuei is now her bodyguard when he is away. Yes, he couldn't help but smirk when he thought about that incident. He had left them to scout the area, and some type of creature had attacked them. He quickly appeared before them, ready to strike anything down, until Byakuei had beat him to the punch. Byakuei had consumed the creatures instantly, replenishing it's energy as well as protecting Rias. The two had bonded because of the incident. Rias treating Byakuei more of a large pet instead of a bodyguard.

"_Well whatever works for them I guess". _Thought Naruto as they were about to enter a place called Mount Hotaka. He could sense a very high and familiar energy signature here.

"Naruto?" asked Rias as she looked at him

"Hmmm?" answered Naruto absent mindedly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" said Naruto curiously. She rarely questions him ever since he tamed Byakuei. The only thing that came out of her mouth was the "Where are we going?, "I'm hungry", questions and the rare " let me go!" demand.

"What are you? Asked Rias carefully as she was prepared for anything. It was unwise of her to offend him since he was the reason she was still alive. While it is true that he was the reason she was almost killed, he was also the one who had saved her for some reason.

"I already told you, I'm human" replied Naruto casually.

"No... what I mean is, what are your true origins, where did you come from...?"

The instant those words left her mouth the area was blanketed by an enormous pressure.

"And why do you need to know that?" questioned Naruto as his eyes narrowed dangerously. It also turned from blue to red as he glanced at her.

"N...No, it's... Just that... I... Have never...met...a... Human...as...powerful...as...you" answered Rias as she was struggling to talk. Unlike the first time they met, she no longer faints when she is exposed to his energy. She had no idea why but it must have something to do with the chains that connects them.

With a sigh, Naruto quelled down his energy once again.

"You know Rias, do you believe in legends? asked Naruto.

"I do believe in legends, but not entirely" answered Rias. She was a devil...riding a youkai... with a ridiculously powerful human... that somehow had the power to bind his soul to yours. There's not much at this point that would surprise her.

"Well then let me tell you this. There once was a legend where it foretold about the feats of three powerful warriors. No one knew where they came from, but their powers were unmatched. No one had dared challenged them as they ruled over the land. The ones who did were either very brave or very foolish. Those who they had deemed worthy were asked to join their army while others were quickly killed because of their stupidity , arrogance and pride"

"So you're telling me that-" Rias couldn't finish her sentence as she was cut off by Naruto..

"Let me finish, Rias. Legends were only legends and nothing else. The legends that surrounds them were also false. While it is true that there were three warriors, there was also a fourth. Unlike the other three who were men, the fourth was a woman. They were inseparable, almost like a family. While the three were known for their skills and destructive power, the fourth was different. She was known for her beauty,superior healing powers as well as her kind personality. But one day, she vanished. The other three spent hundreds of years searching for her, especially the second, but no trace of her was found. Until, one day, she suddenly appeared before them. The three were relieved to know that she was safe, but something felt wrong. Her energy felt tainted. Gone was her healing powers and in it's place was a power that was capable of destroying anything it touches."

"You mean?!" asked Rias as she finally connected the dots

"Yes. It was the same powers as yours. The Power Of Destruction. Unlike yours, she was able to shape her powers into various creatures. With it, she formed an unstoppable army, killing and obliterating everything in her sight. The three were shocked and angered to know that one of their own was slaughtering other humans. They first tried to reason with her, but it fell on deft ears as she continued her massacre. With a heavy heart, they were forced to confront her in battle. The battle lasted for a week as they reshaped the continent. She was trying to kill them, but they were unable to kill her. Every time one of them tried to dealt the finishing blow, the image of them laughing together as a family clouded their vision. Even I was unable to..." confessed Naruto as he took a deep breath and continued.

"They were unable to, until something about her had changed again. On the final day of their battle, she was crying. She was not crying tears of joy nor sadness, but tears of blood. She pleaded to them to stop her, kill her if they must before she completed her ritual. They had no idea what she was talking about... and humanity paid the price for it. Over the time they were fighting, she was preparing a very long spell. After completing it, the spell took the form of the sea. A sea that was composed out of her Power of Destruction. They were too late to stop it as it killed millions of humans and animals. It came down on them like a tsunami. A tsunami that was capable of destroying anything."

"So, did you? asked Rias as she was listening intently to his story. The story itself was a puzzle to her. Naruto said that they were human. Even though they possess a very high power reserve, they were still human nonetheless. So how did a human...no, how did the devils acquired the woman's Power of Destruction.

"No. Like us, she was basically immortal. The only thing that we could do was seal her and her powers, but the deed had been done. Other humans, the ones that we thought were our comrades began fearing us. They no longer trusted us because of her and soon betrayed us. With less than a day, pandemonium had spread. They were paranoid, killing each other out of fear that one of them was our spy..With no other options, we sealed ourselves for who knows how long. It was a cowardly action, but if our disappearance could ensure the survival of humanity, then so be it."

"But recently, I had found someone else with the same powers as her" said Naruto as he looked at Rias.

"Is that the reason why you took me?" questioned Rias.

"Yes and no. At first, I was just going to kill you right there and then, but after seeing how desperate your allies were when they tried to protect you, I changed my mind. My job now is to observe you. If you were to become something like her, then mark my words." Naruto suddenly summoned his weapon and pointed it at her. "I.. will.. kill.. you"

* * *

><p><span><strong>At the Tomb of the Second<strong>

"Rias, hide behind me" commanded Naruto as he was about to break the seal. "Unlike me, the second... is a bit more unstable and much more dangerous. He was the closest one to her, so her death changed him drastically."

As Naruto got into his stance, he chanted.

"**You Who Obey My Every Command and Will"**

The surrounding area was blanketed again by an invisible pressure, forcing Rias to her knees.

"**Pierce Everything Before Me"**

The tomb of the second warrior was now glowing in response to Naruto's energy

"**Caladbolg"**

An explosion suddenly occurred as dust and debris were flying everywhere. A silhouette of a man was seen, wielding a scythe.

"Why have you awaken me, Naruto?" demanded the man as his energy clashed with Naruto's, neither of them overpowering the other.

"I need you to do a favour for me, Kaneki"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

Hey guys, it's Adam here and today, I present you with another chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I had to learn how to walk again without using any crutches, so that took the majority of my time.

Well anyway, there you have it. You know some of his backstory now and why he took Rias with him as well as who **"her"** is. Next chapter will show the clashing of ideals between two individuals as well a fight scene. I will not be telling you how they are but you guys are smart aren't you? You'll figure it out.

I also apologize if I did not respond to any of your reviews because I was busy. I will be sure to respond to any reviews this time so if you have any questions, feel free to ask.

As always, if there was any grammar mistake in my stories, please let me know and thanks for all of the positive reviews.

I have nothing else to say now. So I guess I'll see you guys next time.


	7. Curse

**Chapter 6: Curse**

* * *

><p><strong>Some Time Later with Naruto<strong>

He was in my sight again. The only being that had dared mocked him.

The cow.

After awakening his brother, he had quickly tracked the cow again. Rias was beside him, sleeping on Byakuei. This time, he would make sure that she was safe and nothing would interfere his duel with the cow.

For some time now, he had sensed someone with a familiar energy signature as Rias. It was faint, but it was there. The number of devils he sensed had also increase for some reason, as if someone had brought an army of devils to this world. He concluded that they were searching for Rias. Since she was under his aura, they were unable to sense her.

Naruto gripped his weapon in a thrusting position. His hands were sweating from anticipation and excitement as he eyed the cow.

"_One.. no ..two!_" counted Naruto as he was waiting for the right moment to strike. How many minutes had passed since he had spotted the cow. It felt like hours.

"_Now" _thought Naruto as he was about to throw **Caladbolg** into the cows stomach, killing it, thus ending the cows life while he danced on top of its corpse. Such as the course of nature. Well, he was about to until-

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

Someone interrupted him... again.

"Rias? I thought you were sleeping" asked Naruto while looking at her.

"Well, I just woke up... and you were unconsciously leaking some killing intent" replied Rias.

"I'm hunting for our food. You see that cow over there? It's gonna be our breakfast for tomorrow"

"What cow?" asked Rias, confused.

"That fat cow on the field. How can you not see it?!"

"But there's nothing there"

"Yes, I'll skin him and... What? Said Naruto as he was about to lists the things that he could do to the cow.

"There's nothing there" said Rias again "except for some birds, the field is empty"

"_!"_

As fast as lightning, Naruto dragged Byakuei and Rias to the center of the field.

"What the..? How the...? When did..." Those were the things that had escaped his mouth. The cow had escaped him yet again.

"You know what?" With a sigh, he twirled **Caladbolg** and leaned it on his shoulders. "cows..."

He was about to ride Byakuei, until, everything was plunge in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Rias POV<strong>

"Naruto? what happened? Where are you? And what's going on?" asked Rias with uncertainty. She was afraid. She couldn't see anything. One minute she was staring at him, the next, all she could see was darkness.

"We're going back" Naruto said suddenly as he manifested the his chains, that were glowing.

"Back? Back where?" she asked again.

"Back to Kuoh. This is his work, no doubt about it. We have to go before **'they'** show up"

Rias nodded her pretty little head. She had no idea what he was talking about, but she knew that he was serious. His eyes, they weren't the same as before. It was still the same colour but he somehow felt different... dangerous almost. She was about to get on top of Byakuei... until she sensed a familiar energy signature. An energy that she knew too well.

"Rias, get on" commanded Naruto "We don't have much time. When I asked him for his help, I didn't knew that he would make his move this early"

She was on Byakuei now, or 'Shiro' as she called him, much to the dismay of Naruto. They were about to head off... Until someone had grabbed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Rias-sama! I'm so glad you're safe. We've been looking for you for weeks now" said the man with a relieved tone. The man's appearance was that of a man in his mid-twenties with brown hair.

"Beowulf! It really is you!" exclaimed Rias as she hugged the man. She was so happy to see a familiar face. She had known that her brother was searching for her, but for some reason, no one could sense her.

"Ah, Sirzechs-sama will be relieved to know that his precious sister is safe. You should-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as he was suddenly forced on his knees by an invisible pressure.

"Are you done now?" asked Naruto with a bored look. "While this must be a touching moment for the both of you, we really don't have much time left"

Beowulf suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, ready to plant his fist into the man's face who had dared to kidnap Rias. To his surprise, the unknown man had dodged his attack and kneed him in the stomach.

Hard.

He coughed up blood. He tried to stand, but the man had grabbed a fist hold of his hair and kicked him to the other side of the field.

"Rias, we need to go" said Naruto as he turned his back toward Beowulf.

"But-" Rias couldn't finish her sentence as she was cut off by Naruto.

"Now!" roared out Naruto as he glanced at her. He really didn't want to shout at her, but time was running short. The fact that Kaneki had unleashed his soul weapon was proof of that. Kaneki rarely used his soul weapon unless he was serious or if he was really pissed off for some reason. He didn't want any of that to happen. Kaneki was a calm and realistic person. He was a bit cruel and cold, but he was calm and rational. He rarely gets mad.

With a heavy heart, she was forced to obey his command. She really wanted to help Beowulf, but the chances of Naruto killing him off was really high if she helped him. For some reason, Naruto was on edge ever since the darkness had suddenly appeared. The only reason she could see was because of his chains that were glowing in the darkness. She doubted Beowulf could see either.

"Wait!" cried out Beowulf. He was finally able to stand up. His instinct screamed at him to run away. His body ached. He couldn't think straight. The man before him was dangerous, but he didn't care. Rias was a precious person to him, precious to them. He would gladly die if it meant her safety. He also had orders to retrieve the man who had kidnapped her alive for questioning. If he was unable to, then he was given orders to kill him. Judging the situation, he doubt that he could do any of those things, but he'll be damned it he didn't try.

"My name is Beowulf, a pawn for the current Lucifer. Because you had dared to kidnap the current heir to the Gremory Family, I was given orders by him to eliminate you if you do not hand over Rias Gremory." threatened Beowulf. The threat was meaningless but, one can't hope to try... right?

"And if I refuse?" said Naruto with a dangerous voice, his eyes narrowed down dangerously. He didn't have time to deal with this 'Beowulf', but if he remains persistent, then he had no choice but to kill him._ "Maybe I should send his head back to this 'Lucifer' guy when I'm done dealing with Kaneki"_ thought Naruto. He wouldn't do something that heartless, but the thought had suddenly came to his mind.

"Then you leave me no choice. I will kill you and take your corpse to be examined!" Again that was a lie. Even if he did somehow managed to kill the man, he didn't know what to do with his body.

"Are you now?" said Naruto as he summoned his weapon, **Caladbolg.** The colour of his eyes had changed from blue to red with slit-like pupils. He needed to end this quickly. A quick stab to the head, neck, heart it didn't matter. Once **Caladbolg** pierces his skin, that would be the end for Beowulf.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time with Kaneki<strong>

"I was right" said Kaneki as he effortlessly deflected a sphere shaped Power of Destruction with his scythe, **Thanatos**. **Thanatos** was a massive scythe, twice as large as it's wielder. It had a giant black blade with a sharp silver edge with intricate runic designs on it.

Kaneki was a white haired individual. He was wearing a heavy black jacket with white-flame like patterns all over it and a plain black T-shirt. His head was hidden by a black hood and was also wearing black pants, with chains connected at the waist. He was wearing black fingerless gloves as well as a pair of dark boots. To finish off his attire, he also wore a military style 2 dogs chain necklace.

"How were you able to do that?" questioned Sirzechs. The man before him was able to do something that some would only hope to dream off. No one had ever managed to survive his Ruin the Extinct, much less deflect it,but the human before him was able to do the impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback No Jutsu<strong>

An hour ago, he had sensed that someone had unleashed their energy into the air. It affected his army greatly. Most of them were knocked out while others were barely hanging on to their conscious. He himself was caught off guard by it, until someone had tried to behead him. He quickly dodged the massive scythe that was aimed at his head but at the cost of two of his guards life.

He had no idea who the person was, but he could sense that he was a human. A very powerful human. He had introduced himself as well as demanded the human to why he was attacking him, but the human remained silent. It went on that way for some time now. The human tried to attack him again but he dodged it. He knew that the human was only testing him since his attacks were far too easy to dodge. Almost like he was waiting for something. Intimidation also didn't work as the human also possesses an abnormally high energy reserve, almost matching him. Whether the human was holding back, he didn't know. With no other choice, he was forced to use his power. When the human tried to attack him again, he countered it by concentrating his power into numerous highly mobile small spheres and sent it towards the human.

He was shocked to see that the human had simply brushed it off by swatting the spheres as if they were flies with his scythe.

He tried it again and again, but it ended the same way. Even when he changed strategies, it didn't work. He couldn't use his other techniques for fear that he could accidentally kill one his own allies.

The human was observing him now.

And he had no idea why.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback No Jutsu: Kai<strong>

"Your power... It's the same as hers, but at the same time, it's different" said the man.

"What are you talking about, hu-? Sirzechs was suddenly cut off by the man.

"Kaneki, my name is Kaneki"

"Then tell me, Kaneki. What are you talking abou-" Again he was cut off by Kaneki.

"Weak"

"What?" questioned Sirzechs. He heard it clearly but he needed to confirm it. In all of his life, no one had once called him weak. Maybe his mother had called him that when he was little, but she was only teasing him. Aside from her however, this is the first time someone had called him weak. He wasn't really mad or offended since he needed to keep a cool head in a fight, but he was curious.

Kaneki, ignoring Sirzechs question continued on with his observation. "Unlike **her**, your mastery over the Power of Destruction is not perfect, but it's disintegrating property is the same. Interesting..."

"Kaneki, was it? Listen to me for a second, if we could just talk this out then maybe we can come to an understanding" pleaded Sirzechs. If possible, he didn't want to kill this 'Kaneki'. Humans were weak by nature, but Kaneki was almost as powerful as him by raw power alone. Humans, unlike Devils, Angels, or Fallen Angels, were able to adapt. That is why the God of the Bible were so fond of them. But Kaneki, was an anomaly among humans.

"If we just-" but before Sirzechs could finish his sentence, Kaneki lunged at him, scythe in had as shadows covered the soles of his boots. Sirzechs willed his power to form a some sort of shield, composed out of his Power of Destruction to hopefully block the strike of the scythe.

Except it never hit.

As the scythe drew closer to his makeshift shield, it dissolved into shadows and reformed behind him as Kaneki slashed him at his backside , leaving a deep gash as his blood dripped down to the earth.

But in that moment, Kaneki was left wide open because he swung his scythe in an arc like motion. Using that chance, Sirzechs manifested a sphere of his power and was about to strike Kaneki... Until someone had grabbed his arm.

No... Something had grabbed his arm. The 'thing' that had grabbed him was a humanoid creature that has long, sharp teeth, and its pallid flesh is stretched tightly over its starved frame.

"You! What have you done!" roared Sirzechs as his eyes gazed upon the creature that had grabbed him. Unlike devils or any other mythical being, these creatures were only suppose to roam in the realm of the dead. They were not given permission to roam Hell nor Heaven, but the realm of death. These soulless creatures.

"It is as you see it" said Kaneki as he cracked his fingers. The pupil of his eyes were red surrounded by a black sclera "I've summoned them and they will only listen to my commands. Yes, my Legion of-"

"Ghouls..." finished Sirzechs with an exasperated tone.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto and Co. On Top of Byakuei<strong>

"Ghouls...Those creatures down there are called ghouls, Rias"

"Ghouls?"

"Yes. I would advise you to stay away from them. They are usually not dangerous under his command, but you have to be weary of the more... Intelligent type. They are far more dangerous compared to the swarm of ghouls down there" warned Naruto.

"Intelligent type?" asked Rias curiously. These ghouls were hideous creatures, that she had to admit. They look more like zombies if she were honest, but she could sense something from them. They had the same energy signature as Naruto, but slightly different.

"The intelligent types are vastly different than the average ghouls. They could think, their powers are immense and most of all,they... look like an average human"

"Yes. That's what makes them so dangerous back then. They could blend in and kill their unsuspecting victim. But most of them down there are only E-rank ghouls"

"There's a ranking between them?" asked Rias. Like seriously what?

"There is. They are rank accordingly to their skills, how they think and their... rationality. But the ones you have to worry about are the S,SS, and SSS-rank ones. Those guys...most of them are just brutal" said Naruto as he remembered some of them. They didn't really faze him that much since he could just kill them, but their cruelty towards humans... were best left unsaid.

"_Because of them, Kaneki was..."_

"The second warrior is able to summon those ghouls because of his nature and powers granted to him. We're in his dimension now. The Dimension of Shadows. He erected a barrier within this country and he is the only who can dispel it. Only people with high energy signatures could walk without being drained of their life energy or people he had deemed worthy. Since you're connected to me, you're an exception"

"And why are you telling me this, Naruto?" asked Rias. He rarely talks to her about his past, much lest his other brothers. The only thing she knew about him was his legend.

"Because I don't want you to die by anyone's hand except for mine. I've already tasked myself to observe you, so naturally, your health and safety is also my responsibility"

"Naruto, can I-" Rias was unable to finish her question as Naruto cut her off.

"If you're wondering about Beowulf, I didn't kill him. A broken leg is not going to be the end of him." replied Naruto. Well, he would've killed him if Rias didn't interfered. At the last moment of their fight, Rias had jumped in right before he was about to pierce Beowulf's heart, thus saving him. With not much time left, he could only make sure that Beowulf would stay down for a few days.

"_We're almost there" _thought Naruto as Byakuei had went pass the warehouse where he had his fight with Rias some weeks ago.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kaneki and Sirzechs<strong>

Kaneki look at the broken form of Sirzechs with an impassive face.

The man, _"Sirzechs was it?"_ thought Kaneki as he twirled his scythe, **Thanatos** and planted it into the ground. Sirzechs was powerful, but was weak at heart. It was easy to know that he cherished the lives of his army. Every time he went to one of the devils that had passed out, Sirzechs suddenly stopped attacking, or his attacks were weak enough that he could be hit by it and came out unschathed.

He could always deflect those spheres of his, but he didn't want his scythe to be tainted by the Power of Destruction. After a while, he had noticed that there was a pattern in Sirzechs attack. To use those spheres, he needed his arms to conjure it.

So he broke them. Both of them. Now Sirzechs was unable to manifest any of those spheres.

No, the fight was over when he slashed at Sirzechs back earlier. The curse of his scythe,**Thanatos** was already inside Sirzechs's body.

"Sirzechs, was it?" said Kaneki. "Why did you hold back? I sensed a far greater power in you than this" He then went to the body of Sirzechs and planted his foot on top of his stomach.

"You...are mistaken" said Sirzechs weakly as he coughed up blood. His body ached. He couldn't feel his hands. He considered using his True Power many times throughout the fight, but he didn't want to sacrifice his army just for one man. "_But maybe for this one time, I need to_" thought Sirzechs before he banished the thought from his mind.

He wouldn't dare sacrifice his army. Not only will he be ridden by guilt when this is all over, the Devil Faction would be severely weaken by it since his army was one of the largest in the underworld.

There were still so many things that he needed to do. He didn't want to die yet. He still needed to find Rias. He needed to return to Grayfia and his son Milicas. He.. He needed to know how this man was able to summon the ghouls! If left alone, those ghouls would terrorize the human world as well as upsetting the balance between the three factions.

"You... How are you... able to... Control the...ghouls" he said with a hoarse voice. His vision was getting cloudy due to blood loss.

"Hmmm? How you say..." replied Kaneki, his face emotionless as he gazed at the man before him. The curse of **Thanatos** was starting to effect. Black runic like symbols riddled his body.

"Sirzechs... Before I answer your question, do you know how your power existed and who was it's progenitor ?" he said.

Sirzechs tried to answer him but he coughed up more blood instead. He had no idea what Kaneki was saying so he could only stare in silence

"I'll take that as a no. You are like a weed in my garden, Sirzechs. My garden is filled with flowers. Out of all the flowers in my garden, I cherish two of them compared to the rest. There used to be three but she...wilted. Because you are a weed... I need to pull you out before you become a nuisance" said Kaneki as he cracked his fingers .He swung his scythe back, ready to deal the finishing blow.

"As for how I was able to control these ghouls... It is because-"

"He is the one who governs the shadows and death" continued an unknown stranger as he parried the scythe with a spear and stood between Kaneki and Sirzechs.

Kaneki, while narrowing his eyes stared at the new arrival.

"Naruto..."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

Hey guys, Adam here again and today, we have a new chapter :)

I know that I'm late, but I have a valid, yet stupid excuse for this. Guys, just listen/read this. While I was writing this chapter, I forgot to save it when I was done. I usually save it after I was done writing the whole chapter or atleast half of it but something happened. My computer froze for some reason and I was almost done with it and I forgot to save it. I waited for 2 hours but it was still ...Frozen! I had no choice but... to Let it Go.

Okay, okay, I'm sorry for those puns but it just crossed my mind when I was writing this. Hey, It Was The First Time In Forever, that I had ever made a joke like this. But, if you're a douchebag and you know it clap you Hans!

I'm sorry, but I just can't help it. But seriously my computer froze and I was forced to shut it down, thus erasing the story that I had wrote. I was somewhat pissed off at my own stupidity and I was also lazy to re-wrote it so I just relaxed for a few days until I decided to write it again.

But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for those of you who wanted Sirzechs to just wreck everybody but when I was writing this, the image of Sirzechs doing a backflip and a turning kick just fucked up the fight scene so I had no choice but to write it the way it is since I don't know how Sirzechs usually fights. The only thing he does is just intimidation with his powers, in the first and second season, so I wanted to avoid spoiling for those who did not read the Light Novels.. Well not yet atleast. Aside from that, Sirzechs was also cursed by Kaneki's weapon, so that is also one of the reasons why Sirzechs didn't just go all out with Kaneki. For those of you who were wondering, Kaneki was also holding back alot since I didn't showcase him using his shadows and it's benefits.

Anyways, until next time. I would wish you a Merry Christmas but I don't celebrate it, so instead, I'll only say Happy Celebrating!.


	8. Nature

**Chapter 7 : Nature**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Owari No Seraph<strong>

"_He is the one who governs the shadows and death" continued an unknown stranger as he parried the scythe with a spear and stood between Kaneki and Sirzechs._

_Kaneki, while narrowing his eyes stared at the new arrival._

"_Naruto..."_

* * *

><p>Scythe and spear clashed against each other as the two brothers glared at each other.<p>

Blood red eyes with a black sclera met the eyes of an equally blood red eyes with slit-like pupils.

"I will not let you kill her... Kaneki" said Naruto.

After he interrupted the fight between his brother and a man with red hair, he realized that he had made a mistake. He had left Rias, therefore she was not cloaked by his energy. Before he could stop his brother, Kaneki was already gone. Using his chains, he appeared before her, only to block a massive scythe inches away from her neck, drawing a thin line of blood from it.

Kaneki, with an emotionless face, clenched the handle of his scythe tighter.

"Why are you standing in my way... Naruto?" he asked, eyes narrowed down dangerously. "I do not wish to fight you"

"Do not make me repeat myself, Kaneki. I will not let you harm nor kill her, or else..." threatened Naruto as he twirled **Caladbolg** and rested it on his shoulders.

"Why?" he asked. Naruto was very defensive of the girl, going so far as to threatened him. The threat was meaningless since he could easily kill Naruto as Naruto could easily kill him. Well, close to dying anyway since both of them were immortal.

"Because she belongs to me"

"She belongs to you?" repeated Kaneki. "You mean you've binded her soul to yours"

"And what if I did" retorted Naruto.

"Then you were more of a fool than I thought you were, Naruto" said Kaneki. "Have you forgotten about the oath that the three of us had sweared upon?

"How dare you accuse me of that!" roared out Naruto as his energy spiked, causing a small tremor.

"Then what was the oath that we had sweared upon?" asked Kaneki.

A deathly silence filled the air as both Warriors looked upon each other. One was waiting for answer while the other could only stare in silence.

...

"To never betray each other. To never misuse our powers. To kill any source of power that had once or will be posing a threat to humanity..." recited Naruto as he listed the oath one by one.

"As well as to keep **her** sealed for all of eternity"

"And in the event that one of us had broken the oath that we had sweared upon..." continued Kaneki.

"Then the remaining warriors will put an end to the one that had betrayed them, with no exceptions, no matter what the reason is..." finished Naruto.

"Then Naruto" asked Kaneki as his energy spiked, shadows enveloping his body. "If you remembered our oath, why did you bind her soul to yours? An act like that can be treated as breaking the oath depending on how I view it"

"It is because I deemed it necessary to observe her" answered Naruto.

"And why is that?"

"Because she intrigues me. She possesses the Power of Destruction, the very power that had killed millions of people and obliterated our army... and yet...she remains sane"

"Whether she is sane or not does not give you the right to endanger millions of lives!" With a swing of his scythe, **Thanatos**, a wave of shadows took the forms of various hideous ghouls as they swarmed at Naruto.

"It is because of that very reason I deemed it necessary to observe her!" roared out Naruto as he swung his spear in an arc like motion, creating various razor sharp wind blades to slice the oncoming wave of ghouls .

"What benefit will you gain from observing her... What you're doing is reckless and dangerous"

"I know!" screamed out Naruto.

"I know... But... You should've seen it Kaneki. The way her allies, her friends, risked their lives to protect her when I tried to kill her. Knowing that they were fighting an enemy that they had no chance of winning. It reminded me of us when we were fighting **her. **But... unlike us... we had the power to win, we had the power to defeat her and seal her, but we chose not to... Until it was too late.

With an impassive face, Kaneki could only listen on to what his fellow Warrior was talking about as he lowered down his energy.

"While I do understand what you were trying to do, Naruto, it doesn't change the fact that she needs to be eliminated"

"I can't let you do that, Kaneki" said Naruto as he pointed **Caladbolg** at his brother in all but blood.

"Naruto, why can't you understand? Asked Kaneki.

"I want to protect the people that are close to me. That also includes the third and you, Naruto. I don't want to lose anyone important to me. That's why I will pull out any interfering weeds." said Kaneki while cracking his fingers.

"No one is yours to do what you want with, Kaneki. There is no reason we have to be protected by you." said Naruto.

"You pretend that you care about other people, but in the end, it's all about you. You're just afraid of being alone aren't you? What you want is nothing more than self satisfaction" he continued.

"You think you know me better than myself?" asked Kaneki as his energy spiked once again as he narrowed his eyes. The black sclera as well as his blood red eyes making it much more intimidating.

"Yeah, I do" said Naruto as he had to dodge a wave of shadows as well as a scythe aiming for his legs.

"As I said before, Naruto. I do not wish to fight you. But if you insist on getting in my way... Then... I will... break you" he said as he lunged at Naruto, scythe in hand.

Naruto parried the scythe with his spear as both Warriors tried to overwhelm the other, before disengaging and landed a few meters apart. Naruto thrusted his spear, aiming for Kaneki's left shoulder, but it was blocked by a barrier, composed out of shadows.

Kaneki slashed the air in an arc like motion, aiming for Naruto's head, but Naruto quickly stabbed his spear into the ground behind him so it would act like a pole and balanced his entire body on top of it, before using his chains to stop the momentum of the scythe as well as trying to imprison Kaneki with it. It proved useless as Kaneki slashed all of the chains that had tried to ensnare him, effectively cutting all of them, surprising Naruto.

"How were you able to cut my Soul Chains, Kaneki?" he asked out of curiosity. No one has ever been able to scratch it, much less cut it. Not even the third was able to.

The battle between him and his brother was meaningless after all. Neither of them could kill each other. Even if he were to stab Kaneki in the face with **Caladbolg**, the wound would just regenerate itself even if the wound was fatal.

"And why would I tell you that, Naruto..."

"Tch.. Aren't we brothers?"

"You shouldn't let you guard down, Naruto" said Kaneki as he suddenly appeared behind Naruto using his mastery of the shadows and slashed Naruto's back... Before he was literally stabbed in the back by a blue spear with inricate designs.

"And who said I was?" came the voice of Naruto as the 'Naruto' that Kaneki had slashed disappeared in a gust of wind.

"I did" said Kaneki as he re-emerged from the shadows and dropped to the ground, flipping his hands around and using a wide, sweeping kick to trip Naruto and pierce his body with multiple tendrils of shadows, pinning him to the ground.

Like the clone of Naruto, the 'Kaneki' that was stabbed by the spear revealed to be a hideous ghoul that was transformed to look like the original Kaneki before it died and it's body became one with the shadows again.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Naruto. Even if I need to break your bones, cut of your legs or arms, your fingers and toes over and over again, or even cutting of your head, if it means that I can protect you, then I will do what needs to be done"

"Kaneki..." came the hoarse voice of Naruto. "You... Fool" he said before using his chains to wrap themselves to Kaneki's arm and pulling him to meet the sharp edge of **Caladbolg** as it pierced Kaneki's neck"

"I... See" said Kaneki as he coughed up blood. "You finally decided to use _that _to fake your injuries?"

Surrounding Naruto were eight spheres of malleable black chakra. Also known as the...

"Truth Seeking Balls" said Naruto. "These spheres of chakra were the only substance besides us and our soul weapons that could not be obliterated by the Power of Destruction. As well as the ultimate defense. How can you even talk anyway? I pierced you vocal cords. Even if we are immortal, we still experience pain"

"You think that after everything else that I've been through, something like _this _would hurt?" replied Kaneki as he pulled out the spear from his neck. The wound quickly closing up thanks to his regenerative ability.

"I'm done playing games, Kaneki. You can't win. Nothing can pierce through my Truth Seeking Balls" said Naruto as he summoned his spear again with a flick of his wrist.

Kaneki released his soul weapon as **Thanatos **dissipated into shadows as the corners of his lips curled upwards.

"Are you underestimating me, Kaneki? To fight without your Soul Weapon is a joke that I do not find funny" warned Naruto.

Without a reply from Kaneki, he lunged at his brother, aiming for his chest, but it was avoided by Kaneki as he did a back flip and landed a couple of feet in front of him. He thrusted his spear towards Kaneki again, crushing the ground but missing it's target as Kaneki jumped high into the air and landed behind him. He tried it again but Kaneki once again jumped behind him to evade the blow and kicked the left side of his body with tremendous force but the impact was absorbed by the truth seeking balls.

After a while of fail thrusting by Naruto and the jumping Kaneki, he swinged his spear in an arc like motion, but Kaneki quickly ducked under it and dealt a devastating blow to Naruto's stomach, but again, the impact was absorbed by the Truth Seeking Balls.

Using the chance, Naruto summoned his chains to wrap the body of Kaneki and threw him against the wall of the school building as hard as he could, breaking the wall as well as kicking up dust and debris everywhere.

Naruto looked at the the scene before him and was about to check on Rias, before an enormous pressure of energy was felt. It managed to surprise him for a split second before he readied himself for another round with his brother.

Emerging from the dust and debris, was Kaneki with his eyes shadowed by his hair. Four red tentacle like claws sprouted from out of the back of his waist, waving around without his commands. His Kagune.

With a crazed smile he looked at the form of his brother.

"Now..."

"It's my turn..."

Cracking his fingers, the four tentacled clawed appendages heeded his command as it all pointed at Naruto, menacingly.

"_So he's using his Kagune now huh..._" thought Naruto as he gripped **Caladbolg** tighter. The fight between him and Kaneki just got a lot more harder.

Kaneki jumped into the air using his Kagune and clashed it with Naruto's spear. With each clash, he was able to overpower Naruto's strength. The Truth Seeking Balls could not protect it's master if the master did not order it to do so. Keeping Naruto busy with the clashes of his Kagune would be the best choice to distract him.

Kagune met **Caladbolg** in a battle of power as the two Warriors fought for supremacy. Kaneki had the edge as he was able to use two of his red claw like tentacles to stay aloft and using the other two to overwhelm Naruto while the latter could only defend.

Again and again, the two weapons met until Kaneki, using his momentum in the air slammed Naruto using the two red claw like tentacles as hard as he could and again, kicking up dust and debris, obscuring his vision, but it didn't matter. He could sense that Naruto was still breathing. He lowered himself down to reach the floor as he waited for the moment Naruto would attack.

Naruto emerged from out of the debris and lunged at Kaneki, but both Warriors were prepared as they dodged every attack the other would throw out. Naruto was able to pierce the leg of Kaneki, while Kaneki managed to hit him with his Kagune, breaking his arm. He then used his blood from the wound that Naruto had inflicted and blinded Naruto's vision by throwing it at his eyes.

Using his Kagune, he leapt high into the sky, spread his Kagune and slammed all four of the red claw like tentacles at Naruto's body, creating a crater as well as kicking up, yet again, more dust. **(I'm sorry if I'm overusing this scene as well as some words (kicking up dust and debris as well as other words) but I don't know how to explain it T^T. **

Looking down at the crater, Kaneki could saw the visage of his brother. Naruto's body was a bloody mess. Part of his hair was soaked in blood as Naruto nurtured his broken arm. Naruto glared at Kaneki with one eye while the other was closed due to some injury of some sort. The blood of the ghouls were corrosive after all.

"I'm impressed that you are still standing, Naruto" praised Kaneki as he fixed his hoodie that was somewhat tattered. He needed to replace this soon. It was a shame really. He liked this shirt.

"Haa..Haaa..." breathed out Naruto as he leaned on **Caladbolg** for support. "You... Got...lucky... Bastard"

"You and I know that luck had nothing to do with it" replied Kaneki. "I know that you were holding back, Naruto"

Breathing heavily, he asked " What... Do...you...mean..by... That?"

"You weren't serious, Naruto"

"Neither..were you"

"But you were holding back much more compared to me" retorted Kaneki as he cracked his fingers. "A true fight between us would result in both of us passing out from exhaustion or losing a couple of limbs. And yet, I am fine while you look horrible"

"Well then, would you like to fight me seriously?" asked Naruto, eyes narrowed down dangerously.

All traces of exhaustion and bruises were nowhere to be seen as a dragon like creature emerged with chains wrapped around it's body, protecting it's master.

"A youkai?" asked Kaneki.

"Ah, I named him Byakuei. I wanted to call him Shiro since his fur is white like your hair, but Byakuei sounded much more fitting"

"The third will not be pleased with you" replied Kaneki.

"As if he could do anything to me" replied Naruto dismissively.

"Unlike you, he still has his original army"

"Well, I have a Byakuei"

...

"But back to the matter at hand, I still won't let you kill her,Kaneki"

"Is that so?" said Kaneki as his Kagune waved around menacingly.

"As I said before, nothing can pierce my Truth Seeking Balls"

As soon as those words left his mouth, thousands upon thousands of shadow warriors emerged and attacked him. Naruto was able to use his TSB **(Truth Seeking Balls will now be referred to I'm lazy) **to shield himself from the onslaught of shadows.

"It's useless, Kaneki, your shadows cannot pierc-" Naruto was unable to complete his sentence as he coughed up blood.

Two of Kaneki's Kagune had pierced his body, as well as piercing his TSB.

"H-how.. W-were.. You.. Able..to do that" asked Naruto as he coughed up more blood. He forgot how powerful Kaneki's Kagune was, as well as how painful it is to have it in your gut.

"Have you forgotten what we are, Naruto" He said as he summoned his scythe.

"Have you forgotten what we were meant to do?"

"Do you even know why we even exist?"

Questions after questions were asked but none were given an answer.

...

Silence

"I'll take that as a no" said Kaneki. "Well, I expected that you were unable to remember"

"What do you mean by that, Kaneki?" the wound was healing now. There was a giant hole in his stomach, but he was able to talk properly now.

"When we were done sealing **her** away, both you and the third erased your respective memories, leaving me to bear the burden"

"We did?"

Kaneki, ignoring Naruto's question continued.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Kaneki said with an emotionless face, but his eyes betrayed his expression.

"No, I don't. Now tell me"

"Naruto" started off Kaneki. "The only reason I was able to break your TSB with my Kagune was because of Nature"

"Nature?"

"Yes. We were made by Nature, as in the will off humanity, as well as the Earth"

"What do you mean by 'will off humanity'" questioned Naruto as he was beginning to connect the dots.

"We..."

"The Original Four Warriors..."

"Were meant to destroy humanity..."

"Not save it..."

"So the reason **she** was-" asked Naruto but was cut off by Kaneki

" Yes. It is because we are Nature's or in this case, the Earth's Natural Defense System."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

Srry for the late update, but there was something very important I had to do these last few weeks. Recently, there was a major flood at Kelantan in Malaysia, and I had to got there to help out my grandparents.

Let me tell you this, floods are not fun. I was so sick of the water. I had to stay in the goddamn rain for 2 freaking days as well as not sleep for 3 days because my grandparents house were flooded. There were only 3 males including me. One of them was my granddad so that left me and my dad. Naturally, I gave the remaining umbrellas to my grandparents, my parents and cousins. But the thing that pissed me off even more was also a major flood in Kemaman, Terengganu.

Like it wasn't even funny. My House was flooded-cleaning-throwing out stuff. The end.

But anyway, I hope you like this chap. I know. I know. This chap will get a lot of flames, if not flames there will be questions. If possible please do not flame this chap. If it's constructive criticism then I can handle, but if it's just flame I'm going to ignore it. I've had a very bad month due to the floods and I don't want to hear some shit. Srry for the harsh language.

If you think that Naruto is OC, or Kaneki was OC, then let me explain. I portrayed Naruto as someone who was cruel and cold but also kind and caring. That's why I had him hugged Rias in the 'Emotions' chapter. So since he is with his brother, Kaneki, it's not a surprise he would act more like a brother (kinda?) or a very close friend to Kaneki. Kaneki is also like Naruto, but he's only kind to people he views as his closest friend as well as his family. That's why he wasn't that cruel while talking to Naruto.

I will reply to every review whether to just say thanks for reading and answering questions, bla bla bla, I'm late, I know but Happy New year :)


	9. Nature Re-Write-

**Chapter 7 : Nature Rewrite**

**Please read, this is important : I'm just going to say this now. I am ashamed to say this, but I messed up. I messed up big time. I re-read the previous chapter and thought "What the actual f**** was I thinking?" when I wrote it. This is the rewrite version of it. If you guys want to skip to the rewrite one, the just ctrl+f and type Re-Write-**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Owari No Seraph<strong>

"_He is the one who governs the shadows and death" continued an unknown stranger as he parried the scythe with a spear and stood between Kaneki and Sirzechs._

_Kaneki, while narrowing his eyes stared at the new arrival._

"_Naruto..."_

* * *

><p>Scythe and spear clashed against each other as the two brothers glared at each other.<p>

Blood red eyes with a black sclera met the eyes of an equally blood red eyes with slit-like pupils.

"I will not let you kill her... Kaneki" said Naruto.

After he interrupted the fight between his brother and a man with red hair, he realized that he had made a mistake. He had left Rias, therefore she was not cloaked by his energy. Before he could stop his brother, Kaneki was already gone. Using his chains, he appeared before her, only to block a massive scythe inches away from her neck, drawing a thin line of blood from it.

Kaneki, with an emotionless face, clenched the handle of his scythe tighter.

"Why are you standing in my way... Naruto?" he asked, eyes narrowed down dangerously. "I do not wish to fight you"

"Do not make me repeat myself, Kaneki. I will not let you harm nor kill her, or else..." threatened Naruto as he twirled **Caladbolg** and rested it on his shoulders.

"Why?" he asked. Naruto was very defensive of the girl, going so far as to threatened him. The threat was meaningless since he could easily kill Naruto as Naruto could easily kill him. Well, close to dying anyway since both of them were immortal.

"Because she belongs to me"

"She belongs to you?" repeated Kaneki. "You mean you've binded her soul to yours"

"And what if I did" retorted Naruto.

"Then you were more of a fool than I thought you were, Naruto" said Kaneki. "Have you forgotten about the oath that the three of us had sweared upon?

"How dare you accuse me of that!" roared out Naruto as his energy spiked, causing a small tremor.

"Then what was the oath that we had sweared upon?" asked Kaneki.

A deathly silence filled the air as both Warriors looked upon each other. One was waiting for answer while the other could only stare in silence.

...

"To never betray each other. To never misuse our powers. To kill any source of power that had once or will be posing a threat to humanity..." recited Naruto as he listed the oath one by one.

"As well as to keep **her** sealed for all of eternity"

"And in the event that one of us had broken the oath that we had sweared upon..." continued Kaneki.

"Then the remaining warriors will put an end to the one that had betrayed them, with no exceptions, no matter what the reason is..." finished Naruto.

"Then Naruto" asked Kaneki as his energy spiked, shadows enveloping his body. "If you remembered our oath, why did you bind her soul to yours? An act like that can be treated as breaking the oath depending on how I view it"

"It is because I deemed it necessary to observe her" answered Naruto.

"And why is that?"

"Because she intrigues me. She possesses the Power of Destruction, the very power that had killed millions of people and obliterated our army... and yet...she remains sane"

"Whether she is sane or not does not give you the right to endanger millions of lives!" With a swing of his scythe, **Thanatos**, a wave of shadows took the forms of various hideous ghouls as they swarmed at Naruto.

"It is because of that very reason I deemed it necessary to observe her!" roared out Naruto as he swung his spear in an arc like motion, creating various razor sharp wind blades to slice the oncoming wave of ghouls .

"What benefit will you gain from observing her... What you're doing is reckless and dangerous"

"I know!" screamed out Naruto.

"I know... But... You should've seen it Kaneki. The way her allies, her friends, risked their lives to protect her when I tried to kill her. Knowing that they were fighting an enemy that they had no chance of winning. It reminded me of us when we were fighting **her.** But... unlike us... we had the power to win, we had the power to defeat her and seal her, but we chose not to... Until it was too late.

With an impassive face, Kaneki could only listen on to what his fellow Warrior was talking about as he lowered down his energy.

"While I do understand what you were trying to do, Naruto, it doesn't change the fact that she needs to be eliminated"

"I can't let you do that, Kaneki" said Naruto as he pointed **Caladbolg** at his brother in all but blood.

"Naruto, why can't you understand? Asked Kaneki.

"I want to protect the people that are close to me. That also includes the third and you, Naruto. I don't want to lose anyone important to me. That's why I will pull out any interfering weeds." said Kaneki while cracking his fingers.

"No one is yours to do what you want with, Kaneki. There is no reason we have to be protected by you." said Naruto.

"You pretend that you care about other people, but in the end, it's all about you. You're just afraid of being alone aren't you? What you want is nothing more than self satisfaction" he continued.

"You think you know me better than myself?" asked Kaneki as his energy spiked once again as he narrowed his eyes. The black sclera as well as his blood red eyes making it much more intimidating.

"Yeah, I do" said Naruto as he had to dodge a wave of shadows as well as a scythe aiming for his legs.

"As I said before, Naruto. I do not wish to fight you. But if you insist on getting in my way... Then... I will... break you" he said as he lunged at Naruto, scythe in hand.

Naruto parried the scythe with his spear as both Warriors tried to overwhelm the other, before disengaging and landed a few meters apart. Naruto thrusted his spear, aiming for Kaneki's left shoulder, but it was blocked by a barrier, composed out of shadows.

Kaneki slashed the air in an arc like motion, aiming for Naruto's head, but Naruto quickly stabbed his spear into the ground behind him so it would act like a pole and balanced his entire body on top of it, before using his chains to stop the momentum of the scythe as well as trying to imprison Kaneki with it. It proved useless as Kaneki slashed all of the chains that had tried to ensnare him, effectively cutting all of them, surprising Naruto.

"How were you able to cut my Soul Chains, Kaneki?" he asked out of curiosity. No one has ever been able to scratch it, much less cut it. Not even the third was able to.

The battle between him and his brother was meaningless after all. Neither of them could kill each other. Even if he were to stab Kaneki in the face with **Caladbolg**, the wound would just regenerate itself even if the wound was fatal.

"And why would I tell you that, Naruto..."

"Tch.. Aren't we brothers?"

"You shouldn't let you guard down, Naruto" said Kaneki as he suddenly appeared behind Naruto using his mastery of the shadows and slashed Naruto's back... Before he was literally stabbed in the back by a blue spear with inricate designs.

"And who said I was?" came the voice of Naruto as the 'Naruto' that Kaneki had slashed disappeared in a gust of wind.

"I did" said Kaneki as he re-emerged from the shadows and dropped to the ground, flipping his hands around and using a wide, sweeping kick to trip Naruto and pierce his body with multiple tendrils of shadows, pinning him to the ground.

Like the clone of Naruto, the 'Kaneki' that was stabbed by the spear revealed to be a hideous ghoul that was transformed to look like the original Kaneki before it died and it's body became one with the shadows again.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Naruto. Even if I need to break your bones, cut of your legs or arms, your fingers and toes over and over again, or even cutting of your head, if it means that I can protect you, then I will do what needs to be done"

"Kaneki..." came the hoarse voice of Naruto. "You... Fool" he said before using his chains to wrap themselves to Kaneki's arm and pulling him to meet the sharp edge of **Caladbolg** as it pierced Kaneki's neck"

"I... See" said Kaneki as he coughed up blood. "You finally decided to use _that_ to fake your injuries?"

Surrounding Naruto were eight spheres of malleable black chakra. Also known as the...

"Truth Seeking Balls" said Naruto. "These spheres of chakra were the only substance besides us and our soul weapons that could not be obliterated by the Power of Destruction. As well as the ultimate defense. How can you even talk anyway? I pierced you vocal cords. Even if we are immortal, we still experience pain"

"You think that after everything else that I've been through, something like _this_ would hurt?" replied Kaneki as he pulled out the spear from his neck. The wound quickly closing up thanks to his regenerative ability.

"I'm done playing games, Kaneki. You can't win. Nothing can pierce through my Truth Seeking Balls" said Naruto as he summoned his spear again with a flick of his wrist.

Kaneki released his soul weapon as **Thanatos** dissipated into shadows as the corners of his lips curled upwards.

"Are you underestimating me, Kaneki? To fight without your Soul Weapon is a joke that I do not find funny" warned Naruto.

Without a reply from Kaneki, he lunged at his brother, aiming for his chest, but it was avoided by Kaneki as he did a back flip and landed a couple of feet in front of him. He thrusted his spear towards Kaneki again, crushing the ground but missing it's target as Kaneki jumped high into the air and landed behind him. He tried it again but Kaneki once again jumped behind him to evade the blow and kicked the left side of his body with tremendous force but the impact was absorbed by the truth seeking balls.

After a while of fail thrusting by Naruto and the jumping Kaneki, he swinged his spear in an arc like motion, but Kaneki quickly ducked under it and dealt a devastating blow to Naruto's stomach, but again, the impact was absorbed by the Truth Seeking Balls.

Using the chance, Naruto summoned his chains to wrap the body of Kaneki and threw him against the wall of the school building as hard as he could, breaking the wall as well as kicking up dust and debris everywhere.

Naruto looked at the the scene before him and was about to check on Rias, before an enormous pressure of energy was felt. It managed to surprise him for a split second before he readied himself for another round with his brother.

Emerging from the dust and debris, was Kaneki with his eyes shadowed by his hair. Four red tentacle like claws sprouted from out of the back of his waist, waving around without his commands. His Kagune.

With a crazed smile he looked at the form of his brother.

"Now..."

"It's my turn..."

Cracking his fingers, the four tentacled clawed appendages heeded his command as it all pointed at Naruto, menacingly.

"_So he's using his Kagune now huh..._" thought Naruto as he gripped **Caladbolg** tighter. The fight between him and Kaneki just got a lot more harder.

Kaneki jumped into the air using his Kagune and clashed it with Naruto's spear. With each clash, he was able to overpower Naruto's strength. The Truth Seeking Balls could not protect it's master if the master did not order it to do so. Keeping Naruto busy with the clashes of his Kagune would be the best choice to distract him.

Kagune met **Caladbolg** in a battle of power as the two Warriors fought for supremacy. Kaneki had the edge as he was able to use two of his red claw like tentacles to stay aloft and using the other two to overwhelm Naruto while the latter could only defend.

Again and again, the two weapons met until Kaneki, using his momentum in the air slammed Naruto using the two red claw like tentacles as hard as he could and again, kicking up dust and debris, obscuring his vision, but it didn't matter. He could sense that Naruto was still breathing. He lowered himself down to reach the floor as he waited for the moment Naruto would attack.

Naruto emerged from out of the debris and lunged at Kaneki, but both Warriors were prepared as they dodged every attack the other would throw out. Naruto was able to pierce the leg of Kaneki, while Kaneki managed to hit him with his Kagune, breaking his arm. He then used his blood from the wound that Naruto had inflicted and blinded Naruto's vision by throwing it at his eyes.

Using his Kagune, he leapt high into the sky, spread his Kagune and slammed all four of the red claw like tentacles at Naruto's body, creating a crater as well as kicking up, yet again, more dust. **(I'm sorry if I'm overusing this scene as well as some words (kicking up dust and debris as well as other words) but I don't know how to explain it T^T.**

Looking down at the crater, Kaneki could saw the visage of his brother. Naruto's body was a bloody mess. Part of his hair was soaked in blood as Naruto nurtured his broken arm. Naruto glared at Kaneki with one eye while the other was closed due to some injury of some sort. The blood of the ghouls were corrosive after all.

"I'm impressed that you are still standing, Naruto" praised Kaneki as he fixed his hoodie that was somewhat tattered. He needed to replace this soon. It was a shame really. He liked this shirt.

"Haa..Haaa..." breathed out Naruto as he leaned on **Caladbolg** for support. "You... Got...lucky... Bastard"

"You and I know that luck had nothing to do with it" replied Kaneki. "I know that you were holding back, Naruto"

Breathing heavily, he asked " What... Do...you...mean..by... That?"

"You weren't serious, Naruto"

"Neither..were you"

"But you were holding back much more compared to me" retorted Kaneki as he cracked his fingers. "A true fight between us would result in both of us passing out from exhaustion or losing a couple of limbs. And yet, I am fine while you look horrible"

"Well then, would you like to fight me seriously?" asked Naruto, eyes narrowed down dangerously.

All traces of exhaustion and bruises were nowhere to be seen as a dragon like creature emerged with chains wrapped around it's body, protecting it's master.

"A youkai?" asked Kaneki.

"Ah, I named him Byakuei. I wanted to call him Shiro since his fur is white like your hair, but Byakuei sounded much more fitting"

"The third will not be pleased with you" replied Kaneki.

"As if he could do anything to me" replied Naruto dismissively.

"Unlike you, he still has his original army"

"Well, I have a Byakuei"

...

"But back to the matter at hand, I still won't let you kill her,Kaneki"

"Is that so?" said Kaneki as his Kagune waved around menacingly.

"As I said before, nothing can pierce my Truth Seeking Balls"

As soon as those words left his mouth, thousands upon thousands of shadow warriors emerged and attacked him. Naruto was able to use his TSB **(Truth Seeking Balls will now be referred to I'm lazy)** to shield himself from the onslaught of shadows.

"It's useless, Kaneki, your shadows cannot pierc-" Naruto was unable to complete his sentence as he coughed up blood.

Two of Kaneki's Kagune had pierced his body, as well as piercing his TSB.

"H-how.. W-were.. You.. Able..to do that" asked Naruto as he coughed up more blood. He forgot how powerful Kaneki's Kagune was, as well as how painful it is to have it in your gut.

"Have you forgotten what we are, Naruto" He said as he summoned his scythe.

"Have you forgotten what we were meant to do?"

"Do you even know why we even exist?"

Questions after questions were asked but none were given an answer.

...

Silence

"I'll take that as a no" said Kaneki. "Well, I expected that you were unable to remember"

"What do you mean by that, Kaneki?" the wound was healing now. There was a giant hole in his stomach, but he was able to talk properly now.

* * *

><p><strong>Re-write-<strong>

"Naruto... We, were created by Nature herself. We are a means to an end. When mankind was at it's breaking point, we were created by her to finish them off. Nature views mankind as a threat to her and created us to end them. With the powers she granted us, we deceived them, we built an army of mankind's finest warriors... And killed them"

"But..."

"She underestimated humanity's will to live. The very nature of human beings is to survive and live on after all. Back when we used to slaughter humans according to her will, the will of humanity was much more stronger than her's to the point that it even effected us"

"We disobeyed her commands and protected humanity instead of eliminating them"

"But..."

"Unknown to even us, Nature had a fail-safe plan. In the event that we would betray her, a switch was flipped. No matter how powerful we are, no matter what we try to do... Nature's command was absolute"

" That is to eradicate all human beings. From then on, we are nothing more than a tool that obeys her every command. The powers of the Warrior that was under her command would then spread to the other remaining Warriors until all of them are under her command once again. The fourth was an example to that." continued Naruto

"So you do remember..." stated Kaneki

"I'd rather not"

"Then you'd understand why she... No... Those who possesses the Power of Destruction is to be killed to avoid her influence on us. If even one of them grows in power to match the fourth, then-"

"I know that!" shouted Naruto. "But-"

Suddenly, black runic like symbols appeared on Naruto's body, restricting his movements.

"_This is!"_

"The curse of **Thanatos**" came the voice of Kaneki. "It took a while for it to affect you, but no one can break out of it once I've placed it inside of your body"

"When did you-!"

"At the very start. When you blocked my scythe when protecting that girl, the tip of **Thanatos** was able to scratch your cheek. After that, I just needed to stall for time"

"But my-!"

"I am aware of your Truth Seeking Balls blocking the initial attack, but have you forgotten what I said earlier?" answered Kaneki as he cracked his fingers.

"We are created by Nature. Our body was created by raw natural energy. My Kagune was able to pierce your TSB because it was the physical manifestation of the natural energy inside of my body"

He then walked to an area a couple of meters away and extended his hand. It looked like he was gripping the thin air itself before stripping away the technique which was created by Naruto. A light blue-violet aura surrounds the area, revealing the form of Rias who was panicking with tears in her eyes as she gradually comes into view.

"You might've been able to hide her physical form and energy, but her presence still remains, Naruto"

As he said that, he gripped his scythe.

"Kaneki, stop!" screamed out Naruto as he tried to stop his brother from killing her, but it fell on deaf ears as Kaneki ignored him.

He then slashed it horizontally as the girls blood covered his face and entered his mouth.

He tasted the blood of the girl as he viewed her memory. Her precious moments, her accomplishments, her grief, her parents and her friends.

But there was only one problem.

The blood did not belong to the red haired girl.

It belonged to-

"Akeno!" cried out Rias in anguish as she watched the body of her best friend laying limp on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

So, what do you guys think? Do you like this version better or the previous one? and should I take down this or the previous chapter down or should I just leave it as it is?


	10. Rebirth, Beast and No Longer

**Chapter 8: Reborn, Beasts and No Longer...**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Owari No Seraph<strong>

_You might've been able to hide her physical form and energy, but her presence still remains, Naruto"_

_As he said that, he gripped his scythe._

_"Kaneki, stop!" screamed out Naruto as he tried to stop his brother from killing her, but it fell on deaf ears as Kaneki ignored him._

_He then slashed it horizontally as the girls blood covered his face and entered his mouth._

_He tasted the blood of the girl as he viewed her memory. Her precious moments, her accomplishments, her grief, her parents and her friends._

_But there was only one problem._

_The blood did not belong to the red haired girl._

_It belonged to-_

_"Akeno!" cried out Rias in anguish as she watched the body of her best friend laying limp on the ground._

* * *

><p>A sigh of boredom escaped his lips as he watched a supposed "nun" of the church with blonde hair trying and failing to heal the wound that he had caused to the familiar boy with brown hair. After a few tries it looked like the girl was apologizing to the boy while bowing her head to the floor. After that humiliating display for both parties, they started walking to an unknown destination. The girl was walking fine while the boy was limping.<p>

Right now, he was just floating around in the air like it was the most natural thing for a human to do. Seriously though... He really had nothing to do. Thanks to his mastery over the wind/sky/air, he could make himself invisible as to not scare any wandering humans or attract any unwanted attention from any supernatural being

"It's useless. Nothing in this universe can heal the wound of my **Caladbolg** once it pierces any part of your body unless I will it." said Naruto as he talked to himself. He's been doing that a lot lately ever since he was re-awakened for some reason.

It's as if he was waiting for someone... or something to reply. Sometimes, when he tried remembering about the happy days he used to spend with his pseudo-siblings, pangs of guilt and regret plagued his memories.

Where they came from, he had no idea, but since he had other things to worry about, those things were unimportant nor was he interested in doing some mundane tasks like remembering his pasts.

In all honesty, he totally forgot about the wound that he had inflicted to the boy.

"I wonder how he managed to walk like that for all of those weeks." Mused Naruto while stroking his non-existant beard. "Might as well lift the curse for the poor bastard" he continued as he flicked his wrists as a blue-ethereal glow surrounded his body as well as the leg of the boy before it died down.

Aside from that, he was indeed curious. In the memories that he was able to recall, he could remember talking to a titanic beast with nine-tails as well as other beasts but with lesser tails.

He also remembered fighting a monstrosity that towered over all of those beasts as well as a man with god-like powers, and following him was a woman that far outclassed the man. She was almost at the same level as the beast, and a lot smarter too.

Those memories did not belong to him, and yet, at the same time it did.

"It must've belonged to the-"

Naruto halted his train of thoughts as he watched in curiosity as a raven haired girl with a ponytail was running around frantically, as if she was trying to find something.

If he remembered correctly, her name was Akeno. The foolish devil who had sacrificed her life to save her friend. He could still remember it clearly. Her body was sliced in half while millions of shadows ravaged her body.

Well, he couldn't really call her a devil now can he?

She was supposed to die on that day.

Whether she liked it or not, her life and destiny changed drastically the moment she intervened in their fight.

Yes, the girl named Akeno was interesting indeed. A Fallen Angel turned Devil. As well as being one of the few individuals that was able to evade the hands of death by their hands.

At first... She was...

**A Fallen Angel...**

Under certain circumstances, she was later turned into...

**A Devil...**

And now... Because of what had happened on that day...

She is now...

**A Ghoul.**

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

"So, when are you going to wake up Rias?" asked Naruto, but Rias was nowhere in sight. "You've kept me waiting long enough" he stated as he scratched the ear of a black cat that he had found wandering the streets. The cat purred in response while showing him it's eyes, as if asking him for more.

To be more precise, "a girl" was asking him for more.

He could sense that the cat was actually a yokai in disguise. Like seriously, who the hell does she think she's trying to fool?

"_Well, it doesn't matter really"_ thought Naruto. _"I don't sense any hatred nor any killing intent from her, so it's fine. If it comes down to it, I can just kill her"_

Unknown to the yokai in disguise, while Naruto was petting her, he had secretly enveloped a very, very thin line of his ethereal chains around her body. If she tried anything against him, it would only be in a matter of miliseconds for her to die.

"You know Kuro-neko, should I give her a little push" he asked the black cat.

"Meow?" asked the cat in confusion as it tilted it's head.

"You see, one of my possessions is in a coma because of a very close friend of mine had done some... Things to her best friend, and it left her in a very,very bad state. Seeing your best friend being sliced in half as well as being ravaged by an onslaught of shadows was enough to cause her to have a mental breakdown. To save herself, or itself, her brain had shut down every part of her body so she doesn't do anything stupid or reckless. Because of that, she is in a coma"

"Meow!"

"I should?"

"Meow!"

"But, the side effect of forcibly waking her up from her coma would-"

"Meow!"

"What do you mean I'm dumb?!"

"Meow!"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Meow!"

"I swear if you call me a dumbass again..."

"Meow!"

A sigh escaped his lips yet again as the black cat had won their little argument. He then went down to the ground and set up a barrier in the area.

"You know, for a yokai, you have a very clear head" said Naruto. "All of they yokai that I had known were all drunkards who did nothing but drink sake and party"

"Meow?"

"Yes I know, and as a matter of fact, they were powerful. Atleast, their leader was. He was a sibling of mine"

"Meo-!" the cat was unable to finish it's sentence(meowing?) as Naruto had cut her off.

"You know neko, you're right. She's kept me waiting for long enough. If there are side effects, I'll cross that bridge when I get there" said Naruto as he summoned **Caladbolg.**

He tapped the blunt edge of **Caladbolg** on the ground two times before drawing a line. Suddenly, blue-azure flames began to ignite everywhere as it surrounded him, and yet, it burned nothing.

"**You, Who Are Under My Command..."**

Blue ethereal chains erupted from the ground as it swung around violently.

"**Arise and Serve The First Seraph Again..."**

"The blue-azure flames began rising in heat as it began to tower over his body.

"**By The Chains That Binds Us..."**

The chains color changed from blue to red as the ritual was at it's peak.

"**Tamashii No Rensa!" (Chains of the Souls)**

A massive pressure of pure energy blanketed the whole area and froze everything. It was as if time itself had stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Hospital In the Underworld<strong>

In a hospital room lies the form of a young teenage girl with red hair as her body was lying on the bed. Numerous hospital equipments were surrounding her as well as two individuals. One of them wielded a katana-like weapon where the second individual appears to be holding a staff.

Even when it was well past midnight, those two individuals were still keeping their eyes on the Heiress of the Gremory Family. They had been tasked by their master 'The current Lucifer' to guard his little sister. Their lord himself was also in critical condition. To avoid pandemonium among the Devil Faction, only those of a very high rank or people who had a very close relation to him. Those people being the other current Satans, the current head of the Bael Family as well as his parents, wife and peerage members were informed on the current situation. No one knew what had happened to him, nor what had happened to rest of his army. The peerage members who had gone along with him were also clueless to who could've done something like that towards their lord. Sirzechs suddenly came back to the underworld, beaten beyond recognition with tears in his eyes as he cried to himself.

The only person who knew the answer was Beowulf, but he was in a condition far worse than Sirzechs. He and Sirzechs kept kept repeating the same words over and over again.

Those words were either "Ghouls and Chains", but sometimes, Beowulf would say something completely different. His words were "Juubii"

Those thoughts were plaguing the minds of those two individuals. Questions like "Who was powerful enough to defeat their lord", "What is this 'Juubii' or "What had happened to Rias"

They were interrupted from their thoughts as an enormous pressure of energy enveloped the entirety of the Underworld. Suddenly from the thin air itself, blue ethereal chains had appeared and wrapped themselves on to them and it was draining their energy rapidly.

The chains were also enveloping Rias, but unlike her two bodyguards, the chains were softly caressing her body, as if she was a child. Blue-azure like flames surrounded her but it did not burn her. The chains color had changed from blue to red as it continued enveloping her body. Her hair had suddenly changed from the color red to white.

She suddenly opened her eyes. Her eyes had changed from blue-green to blood red and her pupils had turned into slits for a split second before changing to its original form.

Her drastic transformation was only for a few minutes before her hair and eyes had changed to it's original color.

With this, she had now been reborn, stronger than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

"Well, I guess that's fine for now" said Naruto as he made a shooing motion to the black cat.

"I appreciate your help, neko, but you should be going now. Sayonara" bid Naruto as he said his farewell to the cat while smiling until he could no longer sense the cat anymore.

"Now then, how long are you two gonna stay there and keep spying on me?" he said loudly. "I really don't like it when people invade my privacy" he continued. With a slight increase to his power, he had forced the two eavesdroppers to come out of hiding as he yanked them out of their camouflaging spell. If he was honest, he really wanted to see their faces being shoved to the ground. Imagine his surprise as the two trespassers sprouted 12 pairs of wings and landed on the ground safely, much to disappointment.

"Didn't thought that I would run into you two this early, Gabriel... Michael"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere...<strong>

A form of a man with white hair was seen killing a stray devil with 4 red tentacle-like appendages sprouting from his waist.

Behind his was a small child. The child barely looked no older than 10 and was crying. He had stumbled upon the child and the stray devil out of curiosity. The devil's filthy hands were grabbing the child by his neck. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was trying to do.

If he could, he would try and comfort the child. But as he is now, covered in blood with his Kagune out, he doubt he could do that.

Slowly, he tried to leave the area but something had stopped him. A spear that was made from what appears to be light had embedded itself to the ground in front of him.

A man with black hair, golden bangs and black goatee appeared from out of the shadows with a shit eating grin on his face. It really irritated him for some reason.

"Yo! Kaneki"

...

"Azazel..." said Kaneki as his Kagune pointed itself to Azazel, waving around menacingly.

"Now Kaneki" said Azazel teasingly. "I haven't seen you in ages, and that's how you decide to call me? I'm honestly hurt." cried out Azazel with fake tears.

"If you came here to fight, then leave..."

"I have no idea on what you're saying" said Azazel with a smirk on his face, but his body language was screaming for battle. "I only wanted to ask you some questions, but if you wanted to do something like that!" continued Azazel as he summoned numerous light spears behind his. " I have a certain trinket on me right now... And it looks like I found the perfect test subject to try it out on"

While saying that, his face was still wearing that shit eating grin.

As soundlessly as he could, he manifested a purple haired ghoul from out of the shadows to take the child to safety as he cracked his fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto, Gabriel and Michael<strong>

"When did you noticed us...Naruto?" asked Michael with a smile on his face.

"Ever since you were both in your moms belly" replied Naruto, his eyes narrowing down dangerously.

"But we don't have mothers" stated Gabriel curiously as she tilted her head to the side.

Both men, wisely ignoring the air headed angel continued on with their conversation.

"You know, you and Gabriel confronting me was a poorly made choice by you, Michael"

"There is a reason for this... Naruto. There were rumors going around that you were re-awakened. After your little kidnapping, I just wanted to confirm my suspicions."

"And what of it?" said Naruto dangerously. Michael was really testing his patience here. Judging by the man's aura, Michael was ready to fight him at any time.

"No reason, but I only approached you to ask you some questions"

"I'm not interested"

"You have no choice" retorted Gabriel

As those word left her mouth, a laughter was heard. This laughter was not one out of joy, but one out of pure amusement. Michael could already sense the killing intent that was being released by Naruto.

"What she meant was-" Michael couldn't finish his reasoning as chains erupted from the ground, restraining them. It's user was standing right in the middle between him and Gabriel, kunai in hand.

The kunai he had with him was inches away from their necks. A single mistake could cost them their lives. "Have you forgotten what had happened when the three of you had challenged us in the past... Michael. Gabriel? If I recall correctly, Azazel was the one who had challenged me, You were the one who had challenged Kaneki, and Gabriel was the one who had challenged the third. Have you forgotten the outcome? I as well as Kaneki had left you and Azazel on the brink of death while the third merely left Gabriel with some broken bones. If it was not for your God interfering, then you as well as Azazel would've probably been dead by now."

At the mention of their God, Gabriel wanted to say something but the thought disappeared from her mind when her eyes had locked itself to Naruto's eyes for a few seconds.

"If it was back then, then at this time, I would probably say something like, I hope that the damage that was inflicted by me to you so called God served a meaning in his death, but at this point in time, I really don't care"

"You-" Gabriel wasn't able to finish her sentence as Naruto cut her off harshly.

"Try and threaten me again, and we'll see how this goes" said Naruto. The color of his eyes had changed from blue to red with slit like pupils. "And if both of you try and approach me again with the same reason"

"I... will... kill both of you"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere... Again<strong>

"I would rather avoid causing trouble, so I went easy on you. But should you come looking for a fight again for no good reason... I'll end you" threatened Kaneki as he left the bloodied form of Azazel. Bones were seen poking out of Azazel's skin as well as a few large gash marks on his chest.

"This...is...what...you...call...on..going easy?" said Azazel weakly as he coughed up a pool of blood. He could feel his consciousness slipping away. He was thankful that he had sent out a team of Fallen Angels to retrieve him when an hour had passed. Now he only had to wait.

**At and Unknown Location**

* * *

><p>"Naruto..."<p>

"Kaneki..."

"Why have you called me out here?... Kaneki" questioned Naruto curiously.

"We need to talk" answered Kaneki.

"And what is it?"

"Before that, something had caught my attention when I tasted her blood"

"And that is?"

"I viewed her memories. Apparently, the red haired girl and her brother are not the only people to possess the Power of Destruction"

...

"I am... aware of that. From the information that I had able to extract from her without killing her, there was a whole clan of them."

"I see. It matters not. In time, we will deal with them, but not right now" said Kaneki as he cracked his fingers.

"So? What is it that you really wanted to tell me?"

"It's about time for us... To search for the Third"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

Hey guys, it's Adam and here and today, I give you another chapter. Yes,yes I know that I haven't been updating this story for sometime now but rest assured, I am not planning on dropping this story. I've just been caught up with life, friends,studies and bla bla bla etc.

Now on to the thing that I wanted to say. I really don't know if the quality of this story has either gone up or down because of this chapter. Heck, I don't even know if the quality was low all along and I was just oblivious to it. I don't know if this chap is good or bad, so please tell me in your reviews. I haven't been writing anything for these past months so...yeah, that might be the reason why if it's bad. On a side note-there will be a flashback to what had happened to Akeno and co. on that day later as the chapter progresses

Aside from that, I have no idea, but sometimes the docX manager things fucks up my document. Like when I submitted this chap, the docX thing cut off 307 words from the chapter. I have no idea why this happens so please forgive me. I tried my best re-writing the part that it cut off but I might've missed a few so please be sure to tell me so I can fix it.

So anyway, that's all for now, and I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
